Il Ladro Matrice Hiatus
by Anjolique
Summary: Rei's a art thief. Max purifies the art he and Rei are half bitbeast and human. So Kai needs Rei's abilites in theft, so he must befriend him. But Tala blackmails Rei to get close to Kai by making Rei crossdress. Oh my. Shounen Ai. ReixKai TyxMax
1. Problems with a Pizza and a Turtle

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 1:

_Problems with pizza and turtles_

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Me no money. Except two pennies. Me need two pennies.

xxxxxxxxxx

He leaped on the rooftops of various houses with a sack of goods slung across his shoulder. His loyal companion at his sides following him back to the hideout. Il Ladro Matrice had succeeded, once again, at getting some loot for their friends and to protect innocent lives.

xxxxxxxxxx

A young man with a hood over his head walked through the crowded city. His gray bangs fluttered from a strong gust of wind and slightly moving the hood to reveal his crimson eyes. If he didn't get through the crowd quickly enough then it will be too late for him. He dodged through skinny people, fat people, old and slow people, but the worst of them all was small, little, puny children. They have a tendency to crawl between your legs. Touch your legs knowing you can't see them. He felt the urge to kick them yet they are saved because of their innocence and because they are naïve. He escaped all of these various people and was able to slip into the shop. He sat down at a table across from a man with blue hair with a cap on top. He didn't see a platter on the table. Yes, he made it on time.

"Hiya Kai. You are paying right?" The blue haired boy asked the hooded man named Kai.

"Sadly, yes. Why, Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Well I just ate the pizza… so you better order another or I won't talk!" Tyson exclaimed.

Heck, if Kai threatened to kill him then he might talk but he was too nice for that. Yeah right. Instead, he just sighed in annoyance. He swore he would make it on time (for once) to have one slice, no, one BITE of the pizza. But NO the fat pig sitting in the chair rubbing his FAT tummy filled with pizza ALWAYS eats the whole thing. He rushed here through the evil midgets for no reason what so ever.

"Fine. Now talk." He said through clenched teeth.

"Not until the pizza gets here!"

"Why!" Great, he was already angry and now Tyson just had to make it worse.

"I'm hungry. I won't talk on an empty stomach." He whined.

"You just ate a whole pizza to yourself!" Kai practically yelled.

"That was three minutes ago! I get hungry fast so no. You'll just have to wait." He said stubbornly.

"Talk or say good-bye to your manga collection."

"What! Fine I'll talk" He finally gave in. Kai smirked. He knew threatening Tyson would always work. Too bad he wasn't too nice for threatening people. Revenge for eating the pizza. Revenge is sweet.

Kai ordered the pizza and looked at Tyson as he talked. "Well have you heard of Il Ladro Matrice?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well you want to get some things from your grandfather right? Well if you can get help from him some how then probably you get him to steal it for you. I was able to figure out the next place he will rob from so reliable source. So what do you say Kai?"

Well Kai always preferred to do things without help from others especially people he doesn't know but this is a desperate situation. Exactly how was he going to convince Il Ladro Matrice to actually steal it? Unless, he blackmailed him by unmasking him and blackmailing him into stealing the object. Of course! Those kinds of things were his specialty.

Kai was in a daze while looking at Tyson. He was smirking. Tyson sighed and knew he had some kind of devious plan forming in that head of his. Since the pizza arrived he decided not to stop Kai from his thinking position and just eat the pizza solo. _Sure Kai will yell at me for eating all of the pizza again but hey I'm a growing boy_ Tyson thought as he munched on the pizza.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Il Ladro Matrice has arrived!" A long haired boy shouted in the tree. His hands were in the air waiting for a hug, applause, cheering... a shout... anything for all he cared he wanted something! Something like "Yeah you're back" or "I missed you" or, for heaven's sake, "You stink!" anything is far better than silence. His arms slowly drooped down as he registered that no one responded. Just as he turned around to his furry companion a blond haired boy shot out from behind a chair and tackled the ebony haired boy on to the floor.

"Man Rei you're losing your style!"

"Max! You scared me I thought you were caught or something." Rei said as he wiped his clothes. "And what do you mean I am losing my style. I was just tired from all the running I did before I got here. You tackled me while I was exhausted."

"Sure so what did you get this time?" Max said as he sat down on the love chair and stretched as he lay across. He knew when Rei was explaining a hoax it was going to be long and full of details so why not get comfortable while waiting? Even Rei's pet tiger, Driger, laid on the side of the chair Rei seated himself as he prepared to tell his story. Rei's hands stroked Driger's fur as he showed Max the artifact he got and explained what lame security the building had.

Max rubbed the object and as he felt the aura of the artifact. It did indeed have an evil spirit in it so he was going to have to perform an exorcism. It wouldn't long since the spirit was weak and wouldn't be able to penetrate his turtle shell defense. How sad it was that such evil beings could get beautiful art. The item Rei stole was a heart shaped black jewel. A smaller heart shaped white diamond was embedded in the center of the blackness. A true work of art. Unmistakable beautiful. So why must evil posses these things? Max smiled. A heart could be filled with darkness but a little light will still shine within it. Exactly like this jewel. He'll be sure to take special care of this one.

Rei was asleep on Driger's stomach curled in a ball like a cat. Rei really was a gifted a neko-jin. Hopefully, Draciel will be awake by tomorrow so he and Max can began. Rei yawned like a cat (A/N: Or did he meow like a cat?) as he awoke. Max was resting comfortably on the couch and Driger was cleaning his fur. Draciel was probably swimming most likely. The jewel Rei was grasped in Max's hands. Rei sighed. He would have to get it out of Max's hands and that was a struggle. Max has an iron grip when he sleeps with something he likes. Last time Rei awakened the spirit from the noise of him and Max. Maybe he'll just leave this one with him. He was smiling so Rei guessed this jewel was some how special to him.

The morning sun shone on Rei's body. He couldn't help but bathe in it for a while. He soaked in the sun's ray and purred from the warmth. _Days like this made me so lazy and hungry and sleepy and... Boooooooored. Boredom and Rei do not go together. Taking a nap is a good way to pass time right? Yeah I'll take a nap..._ Rei's began to get droopy until he heard a growl of annoyance from behind him.

"Lord Rei you must began your training instead of bathing in the sun why don't you stretch out your muscles and exercise so you will be prepared to train. It isn't a healthy habit for to be lazy in the morning. Remember last time you got a cramp from running for only FIVE minutes. You usually run for twenty. So up and stretch Il Ladro Matrice. Sloth is considered one of the seven sins."

Rei listened to the long lecture Driger gave him while rolling his eyes. Driger can act so old sometimes. "Okay as long as you drop the Lord thing and enough with my title. I only made it up to make my self sound fancy."

"Fine just awake Max and head to Draciel's Lake to begin your training, _Rei._" Driger said as he leaped across the forest and headed to the lake.

"Someone's cranky." Rei muttered under his breath low enough so Driger wouldn't be able to her hear him and Rei wouldn't receive another lecture.

Rei looked at Max and saw that he still lay on the couch but the jewel was on the table. That meant he was awake. "Maxie get up. We need to get to Draciel's Lake. Stop snoring I know you are awake. Stop ignoring me. I'm going to stab you in the butt if you don't wake up Max." Rei complained to Max as he arched his finger slowly to his butt. His claws were a mere three centimeters away when Max looked to see he was serious and jumped up grabbing his butt.

"I'm awake. Do not violate the booty. The booty is sacred." Max explained to Rei as he protectively grabbed his butt. "Hey Rei I'll race to the lake. Last one there is as cranky as Driger. See ya!" Max said in his happy-go-lucky tone as he ran towards the lake. It took a while for Rei to register what he said then he chuckled. The same old Max. He knew Rei would beat him there since he ran a lot faster but her never gave up.

When Rei got to the lake he was there before Max, of course, but he saw Driger pushing at something inside of a whole. The object looked like a rock and was inside the entrance to Draciel's cave. He was pushing at it with his head and paws but it wouldn't budge. As Rei prepared to go and ask for an explanation from Driger, Max landed next to him and groaned as he said "I'll win next time! Watch me." He looked at Rei's face and followed his gaze to Driger.

"Lets go help him move that rock." Rei said as he ran towards them.

Driger was panting for his breath when they got to him. "Driger what happened?" Rei asked as he kneeled down beside the fallen tiger.

"Max!" Driger yelled as he regained his breath.

"I didn't do it! It was Rei!" Max said in defense for whatever Driger was going to tell him.

"Shut up and listen. Your little or FAT friend got stuck in his doorway. Help him get out some how. I attempted to but I'm not qualified for it obliviously. You and Rei must get him out or something."

"I'm not fat! I just had a... uh...growth... spurt... yeah a growth spurt!" Draciel yelled in defense to the comment Driger said about him

"Draciel." Max got up and walked to him as he viewed the turtle. The rock was really Draciel's shell and he got stuck in the opening to his home. Maybe he was getting a little to fat but turtles normally get fat since they don't really do anything...

Max and Rei pushed the shell, kicked the shell, and punched the shell even tried tickling the shell but Draciel still didn't budge. They poke him, put ants on him, tried frightening him but he still did not move.

It was nightfall now and they still haven't removed Draciel. Everyone was tired, sleepy and exhausted now. They all relaxed on the grass panting for breath.

"Come young ones. We shall try again tomorrow." Driger weary said as he lifted of the ground and headed towards their home.

"Can I stay here with Draciel?" Max asked.

"Too dangerous." Driger responded.

"Please? I don't want him to be lonely and I can protect myself. I'm fifteen."

"You are not of age yet so you are considered young still."

"I can sleep in one of the nearby trees Driger. If I hear something or something attacks him I'll protect him. I'm sixteen you know." Rei said as Max silently thanked him.

"No." Driger said but saw the sad look in Max's sapphire eyes and Rei's pleading amber ones he reconsidered. Children seemed to always get to him like that. Maybe he was getting to soft. "Okay, but be back here tomorrow so you won't worry me."

"Thank you Drigger!" Max squealed as he gave the tiger a bear hug.

"Now sleep." He said as he leapt off into the forest.

"Guess will have to do the exorcism later then if we can't get him out of here. Don't worry buddy I sleep next to tonight so you won't be lonely." Max drowsy said as he lied down on the shell. Rei jumped onto a tree and relaxed. _Driger getting to soft maybe I'll use that to my advantage to actually go somewhere. _Rei thought before he slept.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight: This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks.

Kai: You sucky writer.

Rei: Stop talking about people so much Kai.

Moonlight: You sucky beyblader.

Rei: Hey! He doesn't suck.

Kai: What! Fine I challenge you.

Moonlight: Sorry I gotta write don't have time (in actuality a sucky beyblader) reviews will be nice and if you flame I won't take it serious because I really don't believe bad things people say without proof. I'm kinda emotionless about flames. I just laugh at them. I should have Chapter 2: _Some Things Are Lovely and Some Just Suck_ up before January 25 or early. It is going to be a little longer.


	2. Some Things Are Lovely And Some Suck

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 2:

_Some Things are Lovely and Some Just Suck_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I guess I didn't notice I made Driger so motherly. Too late to change it now but I think I like him that way. I think I made Draciel kind of… stupid. This chapter will be more focused on Kai since the last on was on Rei.

Disclaimer:

Lawyer: Holds bible out "Do you promise to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Moonlight: Hand on the bible "Yes"

Lawyer: "Do you own Beyblade?"

Moonlight: "Yes!" Cackles like a maniac the sky began to get black with thunder and lightning striking "NO! NO! HAVE MERCY! I DON"T OWN!" Sky clears back to beautifully blue

The birds from the lushes outside world of Kai's window were chirping a happy melody. The butterflies flew their erratic flight above the treetops and flowers. The small animals scurried across the grass and munched on the berries and nuts in the trees and shrubs. The wind blew on the leaves, shaking to the rhythm the birds' song. People would consider this a beautiful day, a beautiful sight and a beautiful sound but not Kai Hiwatari. This was the ugliest and bothersome sight and sound he ever had to experience. He already had a migraine and now they were determined to just make the condition worse. First, Tyson ate BOTH pizzas thus starving him to death until he got home. Next, he was still planning a way to blackmail Il Ladro Matrice but he only came up with a couple of good ideas. Not very many and not very good. Finally, when he did get home it was twelve o'clock pm and Tyson was raiding the kitchen. He made so much noise that it kept Kai awake until he stopped which happened to be at three o'clock am. Now it is seven o'clock am and these disgusting creatures decide to sound all heavenly like and look all cute. This kind of situation is like hell when you're Kai. He needed at least six hours of sleep not four.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BIRDS WITH YOUR DAMN CHIRPING! AND YOU DAMN WIND! STOP BLOWING! I WILL KILL EVERY ANIMAL HERE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kai yelled with all of his ferocity. He wasn't one to cuss but they made him so angry that he couldn't prevent the words from coming out.

The birds and wind ignored his protest and continued on. This was going have to be solved a different way now. Kai clumsily got out of the bed with a shoe clutched in his hand. He hastily pulled open the balcony doors in his room and stood beneath the rooftop above his window. He lifted his head and his right hand and took careful aim at the birds. He threw his shoe right into the head of one bird and it ricochet to another bird and hit it square into the chest. After that little moment the birds and animals abandoned the garden of the Hiwatari mansion. Even the wind stopped blowing. _Hope they didn't really think I wasn't going to get revenge. _Kai chuckled as he remembered the looks of the birds. _Now I shall get three more hours of blissful sleep. _

Kai barely rested on his mattress for thirty seconds when his door opened with a figure glaring in the doorway. "Hey Kai, wake up! I know you are awake because I heard you yelling at the birds, Tyson yelled into the Kai's already pain filled ears. "We have a major situation," Tyson screeched as he tried lifting Kai out of the bed but it was all in vain.

"What happened?" Kai released himself from Tyson and stood firmly on his feet as he waited for the details of the situation.

"Well it all started like this. Okay, I was going down the fifty-five steps of the second floor when-" Tyson stopped when he say one of Kai's eyebrows raise when he said 'fifty-five steps.' "Is something wrong with counting your long steps? It isn't hard to get bored in your house you know."

"Nothing is wrong with that at all, so continue." _Yeah, right something is extremely wrong if you count the steps of a house. _"Hurry up Tyson I don't have time to listen to you ramble if it isn't necessary."

"Yeah, so anyway when I got to the kitchen the most unbelievable thing happened." Tyson paused to see if Kai knew, looked in suspense or a least look like he cared, but no Kai looked bored to death and desperately wanted this conversation to be over with. "The door was locked and I smelled no kind of aroma of food. Do you think they don't like me anymore?" Tyson sniffed as he said the last part. Tyson could really be naïve about his little habits.

Kai really wanted his hours of sleep and really didn't want to her Tyson whine and complain so said something he will regret, "Tyson here go to get takeout somewhere." He said as he took out his wallet and handed two hundred dollars to him. _Hopefully, this is enough since he spent all of his money. Idiot. _

"Thanks Kai. You're a stomach savior." He ran out of the room before Kai changed his mind.

Kai went back in the bed as he thought of ways to capture Il Ladro Matrice and having Tyson pay him back some how. He never seen anything but the ebony locks of Il Ladro Matrice but he had a feeling he had some nice looks under that mask.

Meanwhile, Tyson was walking through the city passing by many shops with so much delicious things but not exactly what he craved.

A blonde boy was passing shops looking for things that could be handy for helping Draciel. _Rei better have told Driger that I was working on was to help him. If Driger found out I was out in the city than I'm is going to get in trouble. Maybe oil, butter, baby oil, syrup will get him out. Okay maybe not syrup that will just make him sticky. _His mind was so focused on ways to help Draciel that he didn't he was heading straight for a tree. Just when his body was going to make contact with the trunk his face made contact with a hand.

"Hey kid, watch where ya going." The person with the hand said as he looked at the stunned face of Max. He smiled and laughed at the blonde.

"What you laughing at? And don't call me kid! I'm fifteen. Older than you I bet," he grumbled in annoyance as his savior kept on laughing.

"Oh sorry it's just how can someone look straight at a tree, and not notice it then, is about to head right into it. You must wear glasses." The blue haired boy grinned at Max who seemed embarrassed about it as he blushed. He couldn't help but stare as his face got pinker. "Well my name is Tyson," he said so wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Max. Sorry I gotta go and look for something slippery like oil. Do you know what store sells it?"

"Sure follow me, Maxie"

"Maxie?" Max questioned Tyson. He just met the guy and now he is calling him Maxie?

"Hope ya don't mind if you do I'll call you that." Tyson hoped he wouldn't

"Not at all, Ty." Max actually liked him calling him that. It made him seem special. Not special like mentally, but like in his features because he has green stripes on his thigh, arms, and cheeks. Or that he could speak with fishes, but because he was special to him in the heart. Though Max was told not to speak to strangers Max couldn't help but trust Tyson.

"Ty?" Now it was Tyson turn to question him.

"Hope ya don't mind if I call you that?" Max smiled as he walked beside Tyson.

Tyson smiled as he realized Max was repeating him. "Not at all, Maxie," then they walked off to find oil.

* * *

Kai was still in dreamland. He was on his one hour of sleep, with two or three hours left, when his friend Dranzer came into the room. She specked on the window with her orange peak. Kai got up again today and let her in. He petted his pet phoenix head lovingly while she chirped in response then proceeded back to his dreamland. Dranzer is the _only _bird he liked to listen to chirp. Her song was lovely and heavenly like an angel while the others were like the Teletubbies song and Barney song combined. Dranzer perched herself on the head post of Kai's bed and relaxed. She firmly slept along side Kai since she had been up all night herself hunting.

* * *

Rei sat down on the floor next to the Draciel. Rei would play cards or Rock-Paper-Scissors with him if it wasn't only his shell sticking out. His body was inside the hole. They thought why not break the hole and then Draciel could just find a new home, but he and Max protested saying something about the best spot and this was there home. Driger thought that what they were doing was immature but Rei understood that a home like his is also your coffin (A/N: I know I took it from Full metal Alchemist, kind of, but I have thought of that before just not dwelled on it. Besides, it seems fitting once you learn some things about Max.). Especially, if your parents lived there before. The only reason why Driger didn't destroy it was because he knew it was Max's parents' home. It held good and bad memories. 

"Maxie really needs to hurry up before Driger gets here," worry was in his voice as he spoke. Just as he said that Max jumped out of the tree in front of him. Speak of the devil. His hands were filled with many brands of oil, butter and baby oil. A smile plastered his face as he dropped all of the products on Rei's lap. Rei eyed the objects and was kind of baffled about why he needed butter. "Is this butter for eating or Draciel?"

"For Draciel, of course. You said find something slippery to make his shell greasy enough to slip out of the hole, so I thought baby oil and butter would work. Your just jealousy of my creativity." Max lifted his chin in the ear and folded his arms obstinately.

"Sure and why do you smell so strongly of human? Were you trying to hide the smell with cologne? Max!" He knew Max liked to get associated with humans since they are both half humans, but never tried to hide it. The worst part was that he smelled powerfully of _one _human. If they were in a big crowd then, yes, he would smell like human but not just one particular human.

"He just helped me find the stores to get this stuff and saved me from running into the tree and getting bit by a dog. Oh and that time when the old ladies were ruffling my hair calling me 'angel' because it is blonde. And that time I almost fell into the pond. And- wait no that's it. See Rei, he just saved me a lot in one day and showed me directions so I smell like him that's all." He tried his best to assure Rei that what he said was the truth (which it was anyway) and didn't want him to hunt down his new friend.

"That doesn't explain why you tried to hide it." Rei believed what he said before but didn't see why he had to hide it.

"Oh we went into a cologne store and they happened to be giving out free samples. I love smelling good with expensive cologne cheap cologne stinks. I can't help it. I go take a dip to get the smell off."

Rei laughed at Max. He could never stay mad at him for long. "Let's go to Draciel before he starts crying again. After you take a dip though that cologne you chose stinks."

"I heard that Rei! I'm not crying I just despise being trapped in this hole. Being in this position isn't pleasant, mind you. And I'm not getting plump like Driger."

"Don't worry Draciel, we know you are skinny. So stop moving so we can apply the stuff we got to help get ya out." Max said as he shook off some of the water that still clung on to his clothes.

After an hour they were finally able to get Draciel out. He was so grateful he began doing his "Turtle Dance" which is basically him standing on two legs and shaking his tail, butt and arms to whatever song he was singing. This week happened to be the Elmo's world song. Rei and Max laughed as he sung, "La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, Elmo's World." Draciel stopped when the song went "do-do-do" then danced again when he went back to "La, la, la, la." Rei and Max laughter became uncontrollable as he kept on singing. "La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, Elmo's World," Stop "Do-do-do." Dancing continues. "Elmo likes his goldfish, his crayon too. That's Elmo's World." When the song finally ended (Thank the heavens) they were still laughing. None of them detected Driger watching until he cleared his throat and looked at them like all of sanity in them had escaped.

"Hey you like my new song of the week Driger?" Draciel asked as he sat down from exhaustion of the dance.

"No! That was utterly ridiculous. You will not see me dance to such utter nonsense."

"But if I do remember correctly I saw you swaying side-to-side and bobbing your head as you sang the Barney Song 'I Love You' or was that a hallucination?" Draciel asked all too mockingly as he looked at Driger straight in the eyes while holding a laugh.

Driger blushed as he understood he was seen by someone when he did that. "N-n-no. I don't r-recall."

"Right." The trio said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Driger said as he got over his little _secret _revealed. "Today you must sneak into the home of Mr. Ookami. You have to steal 'The Print of the Wolf' I will not aid you for this task since it is unmistakably simple. Max you must began the exorcism of the 'The Light Within the Phantom' no later than seven days. Do you understand young ones?"

"Yes… old one." They snickered as they saw Driger twitch when they said 'old.'

"Than go prepare. Draciel come we must find Dragoon."

"For what?" Draciel hated traveling with Driger. He seemed to forget he was a turtle so he went slower and go tired quicker.

"He needs to guard the entrance of the forest with his wind power. As you may know no one enters this forest because they aware that it is filled with bit beast and magical creatures that will curse them if disturbed. It has happened numerous times before and the guardian must stay loyal to his duty to protect us. Now, come. We are off."

* * *

Kai walked into the library of his mansion. He needed to know when Il Ladro Matrice will strike and if he could make it in time to unmask him. The library was his thinking area. With the fire lit from Dranzer's flame, hot, freshly brewed tea aroma's filled his nose and no sound of Tyson than Kai could easily think. He knew that Il Ladro Matrice hoax weren't really a pattern and none of the objects had anything in common yet he stole as if he happened to like how they looked. This is more difficult than he considered. 

"Kai I have a great idea for finding out where he will be at next." Tyson yelled as he pushed the doors open so hard they hit the wall, shook the room thus resulting in tea spilling all over Kai making him pissed. "Why don't you send Dranzer into the sky and then have her contact you with a radio or something when she spotted him like they do in the army."

Kai looked at Tyson like he had become dumber over night, but he thought of a better idea that originated from his idea. Maybe he got smarter overnight if he brain could contain the new cells. "What movie were you watching that involved war?" Kai knew he wouldn't think of something like that on his own.

"None I just sent Dranzer to spy on you sometimes when we were little and I wanted some cookies. You never knew." Kai was infuriated about the cookies when they were five. He always wanted cookies but never had any left because Tyson ate them all. He was suspicious that he took them. He tried to catch him but it never worked because he had Dranzer on his side. Now he had two reasons to get revenge on Tyson.

"Didn't you say yesterday that you knew what place he would go to nest from a 'reliable source' so why would I need to track him down?"

"Oh I just said that so you will actually do it." Tyson shrugged his shoulders like it was an every day thing. Now Kai had three reasons for revenge. Guess he didn't become smarter. Whatever, he'll have to track him down still then.

"Tyson call Kenny and ask him if he has any airborne devices for communication that fits on Dranzer. Oh and include that it needs to have at least three hundred meter distance. She is going have to search for them with her hawk eyes."

"Chief is still mad that you destroyed his grappling hook made out of a metal as strong as diamonds and as long as one third of Mt. Fuji."

"Tell him I have pictures of him naked as a baby and will post them on the internet. I'll give it back to him when I have all of the things I need," Kai said as he walked towards Dranzer. "Here, take Dranzer with you and be back in an hour. Il Ladro Matrice doesn't strike till one am. That's till another three hours. So be back in one. Also, tell him I will need those skates that are super silent but extremely fast and transform into shoes. And those night vision visors. Also, I'll need radar so I can keep up with Dranzer's location."

"What are you planning Kai?"

"Exactly what you said she is going to fly so high that La Ladro Matrice can't spot her. She has eyesight as well as a hawk so she can click a button to contact me and I'll follow her location. Eventually, I meet up with her and him. Have Kenny get a picture of the outfit and mask of him so Dranzer will know his identity."

"See I told you I was helpful," Tyson boasted with pride. "If I didn't exists than ya probably wouldn't survive in this world."

"Shut up and go!" Kai said as he walked past Tyson to his room.

"Fine but a 'Thank you superior one' would have been appreciated." Tyson yelled in defense to the rudeness of his friend. "Jerk," he muttered.

* * *

Rei had his black mask on, his black cape, his black hat, black heeled boots to make him seem taller, black gloves to hide fingerprints and black shirt and pants. Yeah he was a big fan of black. He used a black band to hold back his long black hair and tucked it inside the back of his shirt behind his cape. He never liked going on missions alone but if it was that easy then he won't need help right? 

It was already twelve-thirty and takes Rei about ten minutes to the entrance of Mr. Ookami mansion do he took off early to inspect the security system.

He jumped on the rooftops. When he got to the mansion he say all off the lights were off and the only thing that seemed to protect the house was three dogs. Oh how Rei hated dogs. Viscous creatures that attack anyone they don't know. They could see a big Tyrannosaurs Rex twenty times bigger than them but they'll still attack and try to put up a useless fight. People call that dedication, loyalty and courage, but he say it as stupid, pointless, and idiocy. They suck. Cats are smart, lovely and curios creatures. But they don't let there curiosity get the best of them.

The windows weren't even locked and from the view from the outside of the window very few video cameras. This guy was very confident that his home wouldn't get robbed.

* * *

Kai plan was ready and it was twelve-forty. Dranzer was so high in the sky she couldn't be see but he knew her location from the radar. He was on the silent skates-shoes and was skating around the city searching for any possible signs of him. He kept looking and looking but still didn't find him. Dranzer didn't click the button on the radio so she didn't catch sight of him either.

* * *

Rei looked at the clock tower and say the hour hand hit one o'clock. Now it was time. He snuck in through the second floor window. He was able to avoid the stupid dogs by throwing a rock in a nearby bush. All three of the dogs went to it like idiots. He stood his ground as he tried to sense the evil aura of 'The Print of the Wolves.' From what Driger told him it was a portrait of wolf's prints scattered across the canvas the paw prints formed the face of a wolf. He finally caught wind of the aura and sensed that it was up on the third floor. Going up floors was difficult because you could easily be seen and had to make little noise since everything seems to enjoy echoing on the staircase.

He made it to the third floor and saw the aura of the painting coming from a nearby door. Rei walked inside of the room and peaked inside to see a sleeping form in the comforter. The paintings was placed aside the sleeping person's bed and he, luckily, was facing the opposite direction. Rei snuck up to the painting and say the paw prints. He snatched it and inserted it inside of his sack. He noted that the person asleep had red hair (A/N: You all know who he is now.) and seemed to be having a nightmare. Rei leaned forward to examine his face and say sweat beads pouring down his forehead. Before Rei could leave out of the window the figure grabbed his wrist, stood up and shock as he awoken from the dream. He eyes adjusted to the dark and looked at Rei. They stared at each other a while until he recognized the outfit and knew who Rei was.

"What are you stealing from me Il Ladro Matrice?" He said this a little above a whisper so no one will awaken and Rei could hear him.

"You are not frightened?" Rei made his voice deeper and an accent.

"You are stealing The Print of the Wolves, right? Well take I don't care. The thing is hideous and if it will upset my father than I will gladly hand it over to you."

Rei knew he shouldn't question and converse with the red head but he was curios. Yeah he knew 'curiosity killed the cat' but he couldn't help it. "Your father is Mr. Ookami, so why would you want to upset him? He is known for his charity and kindness." Rei sat down across the bed from him. Then, it hit him that he had a son named Tala. "You must be Tala."

"So I'm popular. But there are secrets about him that people are unaware of." Tala stood, and as Rei pondered on the possibilities that could be bad while Tala reached out a hand and removed the mask. "So that's what you really look like. You have quite a handsome face."

Moonlight: "Yeah I know evil cliffy. I couldn't help it."

Rei: "What I got unmasked that easy by TALA! It is understandable if it was Kai but TALA!"

Tala: "I'm a sneaky. Don't mess with me."

Kai: "How dare you touch Rei!"

Tala: "How dare you speak to me!" Tala and Kai begin fighting

Rei: "Go Kai-chan!"

Moonlight: "Whatever. I should have the third chapter up in February in the late though, I am in school you know. the third chapter will be called _Dark Places and Scarishly Bright Places_. I have Two essays and two projects die in one week so I'm kind of busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Did I mention I only typed two thousands words? It isn't writer's block just busy and I'm sick. Great."


	3. Dark places and Scarishly Bright Places

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 3:

_Dark Places and Scarishly Bright Places_

Someone said they were confused about the time and setting and the forest. Well I can't tell you about the forest but it is in modern day but its like the forest is protected. I can't tell you how it is protected yet. It isn't a huge forest and it's like one of those places nears towns over hills that no one goes to but bigger and people been their but are frightened. Yeah that should be good enough.

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I don't own. There. Happy? Damn Lawyers let me go!

Rei was in utter shock. How did he, Il Ladro Matrice, become known of his identity with such ease? This wasn't suppose to happen. Maybe Drigger should have some along then he wouldn't be in this predicament. No, this was his stage of maturity he would solve his own problems. But that annoying face of accomplishment and superiority shown on Tala's face. He was just proud of his little action. The nerve of that Tala! Calling him 'handsome' with a smile on his face in the process. This definitely wasn't good. "What do you want?" Rei asked firmly as he snatched the mask from Tala and placed it back on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked all too innocently as he stared wide-eyed at Rei, but a smile still plastered his face.

"You know exactly what I mean! What do you want me to steal for you so you won't tell anyone?" Rei lost all sense of patience that he stopped accenting his voice.

"Well…"

* * *

Kai looked at his watch and saw that the time was one-thirty. Why hadn't Il Ladro Matrice been seen by Dranzer yet? Maybe he wouldn't strike today. They'll have to try again tomorrow. Just as Kai brought his fingers to his lips to whistle for Dranzer, when a shadowy figure brushed past on the balcony of someone's home. He saw ebony strands of hair that went beneath the light of the balcony. As he begun skating to follow him the call button was being pressed rapidly by Dranzer. She had spotted him too. So now the chase began. 

Kai clicked a button on the side of each of him shoes so they will become flat. He jumped on to the rooftops as well and began to follow Rei. Dranzer soared above Il Ladro Matrice so Kai wouldn't lose his location. Tyson was a little behind him. All Kai could do was hope he _didn't _catch up. He always messes something up some how.

* * *

Rei had successfully stolen the picture and was having some difficulty carrying it around his back since it was a little more than half his sides. That stupid Tala was practically using him or, dare he say, attracted to him. Just thinking that way with him and Tala sent bad shivers down is spine. That red head's piercing blue eyes. Watching his every movement and smiling his oh-so-mighty smile. 

Kai saw that Il Ladro Matrice was in deep thought because he would run under lampposts without a care. Just when he was about to jump in to the forest in the outskirts of town, Kai had him right where he wanted him. He whistled his bird call making Dranzer soaring downwards towards Il Ladro Matrice stopping him in his tracks as he looked from where he heard the whistle. Then, he noticed Dranzer diving towards him. With that moment of distraction Kai leapt forward grabbed the thief's waist. He had caught the famous thief.

"What!" Rei felt something grab him and he was so surprised by it and the bird that he began to lose his balances and started tumbling down. The person was Kai and he fell tight on top of him and was pressing to hard on his back that he couldn't get up. His claws dug into the sides of the Kai accidentally. He hissed in pain and was able to stop Rei who was in shock and didn't realize what he had done.

Kai got up from the Il Ladro Matrice, stood and looked down at him. He could only see his back but the mask had fallen off from his face. Kai got a pretty good look at him. _I thought he wore a mask because his face was hideous but apparently not. Maybe because he hides it because he isn't hideous? Ouch! He put some deep cuts on the sides of my hips with some thing sharp. Was it his nails? Impossible! Nails can't be that sharp. _Kai stopped thinking as the thief got up moaning in pain. He tried to stand but fell in his butt (A/N: Or bottom to people who find 'butt' offensive. Butt) so he moaned in pain again. He hand was on top of his forehead with his eyes closed. He silently cursed as he tried to open his eyes and look at Kai. He golden eyes finally focused and made contact with emotionless blood ruby. Rei's eyes went wide from fright as he tried to get up again hut only fell on his back.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled as he finally caught up with them and was panting for breath. "Is it that hard to wait for me? God I'm hungry. Who's that? That's Il Ladro Matrice! I didn't really think you'd catch him…" Tyson kept rambling about various things that popped into his head.

Kai was ignoring Tyson's complaints and looked at Rei. "Idiot. We need medical help. Stop making your condition worse then it already is," Kai said sternly as he whistled for Dranzer. He picked the mask unnoticeably to the owner. Rei recognized the bird and knew that they were working together. The bird used his talons to help Kai balance as he walked over to Rei. The crimson eyed fellow handed him the mask while inspecting his face more. Rei was surprised by the look he was giving him.

_Great three people in one day found out my identity. One is emotionless and ready to kill me, while the other has too much emotion and looks like he lustful for me. The third seems kind of slow. Mentally. This day is going horribly. I'm going to get in so much trouble with Driger and Max will get hyper and probably try to become friends with them. At least the painting is safe. _Rei sighed in annoyance. "Great. What do you want? What have I done to you? You want to reveal my identity to the world to become famous and rich for capturing me?" Rei was shouting at Kai and Tyson who kept staring. Then, he gasped. "You're trying to molest me! You child molesters! I'll fight or kill myself if I get molested by you." Rei got in a fighting stance as he prepared to defend his body and virginity. Yes, he was sixteen and still a virgin and was proud of it. (A/N: No lemons. You could assume there is a lemony scene between chapters. I don't care.)

Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the stupidity of this guy. What kind of person makes a quick assumption like that? Tyson seemed to disgusted and was pretending to gag at the thought. "Of course not," Tyson said as cheerful as possible. "We just wanted to see the famous thief and become friends with him maybe comrades. Right Kai?" Tyson saw the way Kai wanted to destroy himself and Rei at the thought of "friends."

"Yes. I'm Kai and this is Tyson Granger. Lets get these wounds tended to." Kai extended his hand as he waited for Rei to shake it.

Rei looked quizzically at Kai's hand but decided to go along if he wanted his identity safe. He pulled himself up from the support of Kai and shook his hand and Tyson as well. "Rei Kon. Why don't we head to somewhere we can get our wounds checked?" Rei said as he turned around and began walking. He was embarrassed to look at Kai because he got caught and he thought he was cute.

Rei led them and Draciel to Max's home. He knew Driger and Draciel wouldn't be back for about three days since they were looking for Dragoon who likes to hide from them. Especially Driger. He starting to act too much like Max. Rei walked to the from of the waterfall and stopped. Kai stopped a few feet in front of him as they waited for something to happen. Rei walked behind the waterfall and began to uncover a hole. The hole was about the size a of six foot man, and was so much camouflaged by the dirt Kai and Tyson probably could never find it if they searched forever.

Rei went through the hole and landed with a _thump! _Then, he sat the painting on the side so no one could see it. He'll tell Max to get it laterKai and Tyson look at the high with doubts about entering. They sure didn't know how long that hole was and wasn't about to die because of a hole. They crouched down and looked at the endless pit of darkness. Only a fool would go down that.

"What are you waiting for?" Rei screamed from the pit of the hole as he echoed to their ears. "The bottom has mats placed at the bottom so do not worry. You won't die." Rei silently snickered as the thought of putting bugs on the mats, but stopped as he remembered they were humans.

"I'm not going first Kai. You're older so go." Tyson stood and crossed. He turned his head away and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"No. I'm older and I command you to go down. Respect your elders," Kai stood as well and spoke with as much stubbornness as Tyson. He commanded Tyson to go down not tell him, command him.

"There is only one way to solve this." Tyson stuck one of his hands out, balled into a fist. Kai did the same as well. "Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins goes down first. (A/N: I do that to my friends. It makes them feel bad about winning.) Sadly enough, Kai did win did make him feel bad about it. Damn that Tyson and his extreme luck.

Kai strode over to the hole, swept his feet over the edge and prepared to dive in. Everything was dark and the fall may have been about five seconds long. That was almost the darkest five seconds of his life. Almost but not quite. Just as he landed at the bottom, he lost his balance from the mats and was about to hit the hard floor when he fell into someone arms. (A/N: Betcha all know he it is) Kai looked up and saw a torch being carried by the person who saved him. He had was smiling at Kai. "You okay, Sir Clumsy one?"

Kai saw his savior was blonde and blue eyes (A/N: Surprise, surprise. If you thought it was Rei slap yourself.) Just when he was about to stand he heard a yell coming from the only person who would say something like it. Tyson. "Here I come so get out the way!" Rei saw that he was going to land on them so he pushed Max out of the way but before he got to Kai they both got smashed. "These are some uncomfortable mats." Kai was beneath Rei and Tyson, the fat one, was on top of Rei making the weight unbearable. If it was only Rei, fine, but Tyson included, no way.

"Get off before I kick you Tyson." Kai barked as he tried to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry." Tyson was able to get up with some assistance from Max. "Hey I remember you! Max right? I didn't think we would meet again." Tyson saw him look baffle but eventually smiled and greeted him with as much enthusiasm. Dranzer flew down and pecked on Kai headed. That was her way of making sure he was alive. Kai lifted the phoenix and told her to head home so he wouldn't get hurt.

After all four were introduced by Rei and Max, Kai being cold about it of course, they headed through the tunnel of the cave. As they walked more they saw a small light at the end. The light was hidden behind a door and behind the door was a unusual room. The couches were curvy, the bed were shaped like animals, the curtains had vibrate colors with designs of dots, stripes, triangles. The television was shaped like a monkey. The carpet was gold and blue. The dishes were wavy and weird. It seemed as though some mad artist had gone crazy in their house or room or cave or whatever you want to call it.

"This. Is. The. Coolest. House. Every!" Tyson ran around the room examine things asking questions like crazy while dragging Max with him so he could answer them.

This was the most creepiest room Kai had ever been in. It felt like a playground. The bright, vibrate, pretty colors was poisons to his eyes. The color were melting his senses of darkness. God this was torture. This seemed like the perfect room for Max and Tyson not so much of Rei though. He looked at Rei's smiling face. Good they were getting close to gaining his trust.

Rei looked at Kai and saw how cold he looked. This room didn't seem to fit his personality. He smiled, maybe Kai would like his room. This one was Max. "Okay come we need to get our wounds treated. Also, we need sleep. It's almost three o'clock in the morning." Rei led them into a room where all of their injuries got treated by Max and they slept. There wasn't any extra beds, and Kai refused to sleep in the same bad as any of them so Rei slept on the couch, Max shared a bed with Tyson and Kai in Rei's.

In the morning, or afternoon really since it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone rose thanks to Rei who cooked a breakfast. Kai was already awake before everyone and was leaning in the dark area, which wasn't really dark, and leaned on the wall. He didn't try to converse with Rei but was interested in what he was cooking. It seemed to be pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. There wasn't a stove, microwave or any kind of electronics so he cooked over a fire with a pot and skillet above it. Rei sung and danced as he cooked as though cooking brought joy and excitement. What was so special about cooking? Why would someone be so happy about it? Sure Kai cooked before but he never danced and sung. He would naturally hate and want to stop the person for doing such ridiculous things but for Rei it was different. If he didn't do these things then it would seem weird. Rei even talked to Kai but he would give a small response or "hmphed" at him.

"How did you get a phoenix Kai?" Rei wanted to be sure he didn't kidnap it or torture it. He would try to talk to it later. Kai didn't seem like the type to care for anything beside him self.

"That's none of your business." Kai said as he turned away from Rei. Rei just shrugged and continued to cook. He will just speak to the bird to find out.

"Yes breakfast!" Tyson came running down the hall and jumped into a chair in front of a table. Max slowly dragged his feet behind him and flopped onto the chair then, yawned a "good morning."

"It should be ready in two minutes," Rei looked at Kai as he spoke. "Care to join us Kai?" Kai was about to refuse until he smiled as he asked the question.

"Sure," Kai strolled to the table and sat far away from Tyson. He knew his eating habits. "Tyson we will be leaving after we eat."

Tyson looked at Kai and shock but finally spoke, "We just got here. Are we going to visit again?" Tyson eyes were pleading for him to say yes. Rei didn't seem to care since the guy was so mean. The way he looked gave him weird vibes and feelings. Max thought they should come. Even though he acted cold he had a good heart. He had a knack for telling this kind of things. _I wondered if Rei could tell or if he will eventually like Kai. Kai got a little softer when you asked him to join. Oh well. _Max began to look at Tyson and Kai again.

"Fine, whatever I don't care," Kai rolled his eyes than began eating his food. Tyson doesn't even realize he was using him to gain their trust.

When they finally finished eating they departed. Kai had to drag Tyson behind him. He was acting solemn when he just told him he could visit later. No appreciation.

* * *

Rei got dressed in his all black outfit again and prepared to met Tala at the fountain in the square of town. This time he tied his mask on extra tight. That Tala better not plan to do something to him. He sat down on the ledge of the fountain and looked up into the sky. The sky was dark and full of stars. The moon would soon be full and shine brighter than it already is. 

"Ah… so you came Il Ladro Matrice. This is indeed a welcoming pleasure to me." Tala was dressed in fancy, rich clothing and smiling all to nicely. He sat next to Rei and began dazing as well. "What I need from you is really simple. We will get to know each other in the this month so I can escort you to a ball."

Rei seemed disgusted at the idea of getting close to Tala like that. He could be a nice guy to be friends with but not the other way. If he wanted to be safe then he would have to agree sadly. "Okay but there is a catch to this isn't there?"

Tala grinned at Rei then said, "Why yes there is. It isn't that hard to do. I hope you will agree to that as well."

Rei looked at the him and knew it was going to be terrible. Especially since he was doing his triumphant smile and having a look in his eyes exclaiming "I rule you!"

Moonlight: Yes I updated. I bet someone was prepared to kill me. I like this title but scarishly sounds so stupidly, funnily, proper. In my opinion of course. So they finally met. What's the catch? It is nasty? Why is my cliffy involving Tala so much? God that sucks!

Rei: Why is Tala so… creepy?

Kai: Why does Tyson have to live with me?

Tala: Why are you people stupid? Except Rei of course.

Moonlight: Shut up Tala you're making Rei hid behind Kai! Hopefully, the next update shall be sooner. Chapter 4 is called_: The Light Within the Phantom _See ya!


	4. The Light Within the Phantom

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 4:

_The Light Within the Phantom_

This chapter will be more feelings and thoughts than speech. Of course it will give you clues of the plot and conflict of the story. So this chapter is more informative.

I meant to say this in early chapters but all the characters look like the ones from G-Revolution. I hate the way they look in V-Force! They went from teenagers like 13, shrunk to little kids looking 8 then had had a growth spurt and looks 16! Damn that pissed me off! G-Rev is the best looking one. So they look like that. I should complain to them about that. I'm going to write a letter.

Kai: I doubt it.

"So what exactly is the catch?" Rei had a mature tone and was standing tall and broadly. He wasn't going to allow someone like this to get under his skin. He will stand strong to any situation.

"It's just so happens that this ball requires two males to go together. Me and you shall go together but one should be dresses and women clothing from the 1800's while the guy should wear clothing from that time period as well. I'm not much fit to be dressed as a female but, if I do say so myself, you seem to have a more feminine appearance. That was a complaint of course. My personally tailor will have a gown fixed for you but you must come to my home sometime in the future to get measured. Is this agreeable enough for you?" Tala spoke with elegance of a rich person. He bowed down respectively and when speaking to someone in particular he made eye contact. Some people considered this as a sign of respect and a polite person but Rei saw him as a show off. If he truly had an actually choice to this matter than his response would have been "no" the moment he spoke.

"Yes," Rei said as he spun around. He find out everything he needed to know so he didn't need to spend anymore time with Tala. Not like he wanted to anyway.

"It is polite for a guest to leave without a proper goodbye, and if I am correct we haven't had a proper introduction as well." Rei froze and his tracks and turned around to face Tala who was standing in front of him no with his hand out waiting for a handshake. Rei signed and shook his hand. "My name is Tala Ookami. A pleasure to meet you…"

"Il Ladro Matrice." Rei seriously didn't want to give out his real name. He knew Tala wouldn't except his title but he was thinking of a decent name that may fool Tala. The title was to stall time. Tala smiled since he obvious thought of it as a joke.

"Your real name please not your title." Tala looked straight into the shorter man's eyes and still held on to his hand. He wasn't going to let go until he go the answer he wanted.

"My name is Tsuki Shiro." Rei prayed silently in his head that the name would work.

"Tsuki Shiro. Such a lovely name. A pleasure to meet you Tsuki."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Tala. Now I must go. Our next meeting will be at Monkey Island at midnight in four days. Farewell." Rei departed as fast he possible could so he wouldn't have to deal with Tala stopping him again. He already had difficulty lying to Tala since he wasn't much of a liar.

Tala smiled as he say Rei leave. _Using Tsuki should get me closer to him. That name was a lie. I'm not foolish enough to believe something like that. That shouldn't be a problem though. If Kai met him yet then it should be easier to get to him. Plans going well. _Tala walked towards his home as he whistled a light tune. Everything was going so well to him that he failed to notice Dranzer watching them. She hadn't got the chance to hear what the conversation was about but she knew that they hadn't seen her. They seemed to know at each too. She wished she could tell this to Master Kai but he wouldn't understand her. Why must she know what he says but he doesn't understand her? This is why magical creatures chose to avoid humans. Being unable to communicate verbally was quite a nuisances. Luckily, she was a patient phoenix. For thirteen years she had been with Master Kai and enjoyed every moment of it. She should be grateful for such a fabulous master.

She began to fly back to her master's home. Her hunt for food tonight was over. While he and Young Tyson where gone with that thief she became jumpy, paranoid and worried with everything. If Master Kai was here he would try everything he could to help her. He may seem harsh, cold and emotionless but he truly had a heart and cared. He just hid it from the rest of the world. He wasn't able to openly show his feelings to everyone else but her, his parents and occasionally Tyson. He was really like a little boy who wanted to feel love again, wanted someone to care for him but not out of pity. He wanted someone to care for him because they wanted to or for no reason at all. They just decided to do it because they wanted to show how they cared. He hated his grandfather who caused him to be like this and feel that no one cared. Master Kai will have to get over that fear of hurt.

Dranzer pecked on the windowsill of Kai's room so that only he could hear her and she won't disturb the other residents of the household. Kai wasn't in bed but a few feet away from the window. He wore a robe and was slightly damp from taking a shower or bath. Dranzer knew he wanted to go to the balcony because that was the only time he wore that robe. A robe that belonged to his father who used it anytime he wanted to think or relax with his wife so she flew to the balcony and perched herself on the rail.

Kai exited the room and leaned on the rail as he stood beside Dranzer. His thoughts were on if he should really visit Rei again. Who knows if he is skillful enough to get the creature for him. He was able to catch him so what if his grandfather of Mr. Ookami caught him. What if that Tala knew about what Kai was doing. Him and Tala had been childhood friends but not really close. Tala always wanted to be with Kai but he refused a lot because Tala crept him out. He was too possessive. He did want to make Tyson happy as his childhood friend too. Knowing Tyson he will probably sneak out and visit them. That Max boy will most likely help him so he really didn't have much a choice. Maybe bringing Kenny along will help Tyson behave. He did kind of want to see Rei again. So they just meet again three days.

Dranzer cooed as she saw how intense Kai was and his eyes changed it's emotion so fast. His scarlet eyes were filled with worry then, angry then, annoyed, for some reason a sense of caring and then knowing. He seemed to show emotion around her often but not like this. Plus, he was staring hard into the distance ocean in the horizon.

Kai looked up at Dranzer who was looking at him as though she was trying to figure her out. He smiled and lightly rubbed the top feathers of his phoenix and friend. "Dranzer you seem to understand me. Do you want to go in?" Dranzer nodded her red head up and down to signal that as a yes. Kai arched his arm into a right angle so Dranzer could on top of it. She did that and they walked to his room. They checked on Tyson first. He was like a brother to Kai and he happened to be older so he had to make sure he was well. Kai seemed disgusted at what he saw.

Tyson was busy snoring loud and drooling as food was on his mind in his dreams so he didn't hear Kai. He was a _deep _sleepier. His covers were spread around the bed in clumps around his leg revealing his top. He dreamt of sharing a buffet with Max. Kai was at another table with Rei and they were eating a salad. Kenny was off in the distances doing weird things with his computer. Him and Max were having a great time laughing and talking as they ate. A gigantic grin formed on his face as he ate his pillow.

Kai chuckled a little so he won't wake Tyson. _That Tyson will never change. Most likely dreaming about food. _Just like how a wise saying goes: A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart. Kai could say this exactly about Tyson of course never really tell him. Tyson would constantly nag him with that. This time he really did go to his room to sleep.

* * *

Rei was able to got back to his home in the tree house. Max was curled up asleep on his bed. Draciel and Driger still hadn't come back with Dragoon and most likely won't be back till tomorrow or the day after. He really hated keeping secrets from people he loved especially Max, but this was for their safety. 

"In four days I'll have to so this again. Monkey Island is a lot farther from here but closer to Tala's home. When this is done I won't have to worry anymore." Rei undressed from his black interior and changed into loose baggy sweatpants and slept with no shirt. He was heading to his bed that was next to Max's but failed to reach it so he ended up on the couch across from the bed. "I wonder if Kai and Tyson are coming. Tyson is a cool person but that Kai needs to lighten up. So cruel and heartless. I wonder why that phoenix would want to stay with him?" Rei stretched on the couch and saw on the table next to it the jewel he stole a couple of days ago. Max still had exorcism it. What was it called again? Oh yes, The Light Within the Phantom . Rei smiled because maybe the jewel was like Kai's heart. So black but a little spark of hope still within it. Maybe that was why the phoenix was attracted to him. She knew that Kai was still a light in his heart. "Well if he does have hope in his heart I'm going to bring it out. Max may be the expert at these kind of things but I think I'll give it a try." Rei stood and punched his fist into the air and had a confident grin on his face. He was going to be the light of the darkness or phantom in Kai's heart. _I'm going to make that ice cube feel warm and melt away the coldness! _Rei laid back down on the couch and went to sleep, with the confident grin on his face still.

In the morning Rei cooked breakfast again for him and Max. They really had nothing to do so they relaxed outside beneath the baking sun. Well Rei did, Max chose to stay in the shade. Buckets of water was spread around them because the parching sun. It was burning today.

"How do you do, Rei and Max," a deep yet cheery voice came from behind Rei and Max. They turned around to see the ice wolf Wolborg. Rei and Max were surprised to see the wolf come out of the ice regions of the forest. Usually, he stayed in his little icy home and made them visit him. This was a rare occasion. They were to stunned to move. The only time he came out of his cave was when something important had to be done. The last time was about ten years ago with the incident with Max's parents. They were about six at that time. "Well this welcoming is pleasurable indeed. Your ways of speaking with your guest as well of a friend is very admirable. Young children these days." Wolborg hadn't gotten rid of that icy attitude of the years either.

Max stood up and ran to the bit beast. He gave him a big hug as he screamed "Wolborg! Wolborg!" Rei laughed at the baffled look upon the wolf's face. He must have forgotten the hyper ness Max had when he wasn't in cold areas. Max finally let go since the Wolf was choking to death. "What are you doing here?" Max asked him when he let go.

"To meet with that stubborn tiger, clumsy dragon and lazy turtle. Do you know where they have gone to this time. It is such a pain for a old wolf like me to go on stupid searches for them." Rei and Max couldn't help but laugh at the wolf. He had a habit of calling himself old so he didn't have to do favors for people. He was one of the youngest wolf in his pack. Even in the forest. He just happened to be a really big cub when he was born and hasn't stop growing. He was taller than Driger who's ten years older.

"Driger and Draciel are getting Dragoon right now," Rei answered before Wolborg started hunting down everything in this forest to find them. "They will most likely be back by tomorrow. Why don't you hang around with us until then?" He really wanted to do something with the wolf since they haven't talked recently. They always have to go to his cold home in the caves beneath the forest.

The wolf seemed to think about the idea. He really haven't talked to them a lot. "Sure but we need to turn an area into ice. Today is hot. This is why I didn't want to look for them. I knew today's weather was going to be hot. Stupid elders."

"The elders sent you? Why would they want you to come and find them?" Max asked the young wolf. He knew that the elders of the bit beast hardly ever visited the outside world of their dens. They were old that's why they are called the elders so they didn't really like traveling. "Did something bad happen?"

"Apparently, they smelled two humans roaming the forest. It was near where you live at Draciel's Lake. I was to warn Driger, Draciel and Dragoon about this so they can be on their guard. Hey, will two warn them for me when they come back. I really don't feel like staying in this hot land or coming back tomorrow." The wolf didn't see the two half humans half animals flinch.

"Sure…" They said in unison. It was going to be a problem to have Kai and Tyson come back if the elders could smell them far that of a distances. They were going to have to warn them beforehand to meet somewhere that the elders couldn't smell them from. Or they could find out how far the elders could smell. None of the ideas seemed to be good ones.

"No lets go find somewhere comfortable enough to freeze." Max sighed and dragged his feet as they followed him. They really didn't feel like freezing to death nor burning to a crisp.

"Hey, Wolborg! Why don't freeze Draciel's Lake? You know like a rink to skate on or something. You can unfreeze later right." Rei thought that maybe him and Max could still have fun while being cold. Maybe Wolborg could skate with them if he knew how.

"Won't Draciel get upset if we do things to his lake unknowingly?" Wolborg really didn't feel like getting yelled at by the turtle for messing with his things again. It has happened before.

He hadn't really thought about the consequences of his actions. Not like he ever did. "Then we'll make this our little secret. If you won't tell then I won't either. Right Max?"

Max stared blankly at Rei for a second then rapidly shook his head up and down to agree with Rei. Draciel wouldn't mind. It was his lake too.

"Then, we're off to ice skate! Please stand clear when I am in the process of freezing the lake unless you want to freeze than it's fine by me."

Ice skating was fun and Wolborg actually knew how to skate. Kind of. Rei was the best of them all. He did somersaults making Max awe and cheer with excitement. He was impressed at how much talent Rei had at ice skating. His golden eyes shone with joy and had a serious look as he did his spins and such on the ice. Maybe that was why he suggested it. Wolborg was jealous that he couldn't do that so he accused Rei of showing off and attempted to do tricks as well but it turns out things with four legs couldn't really do anything on ice. The best he could do was skate really fast, turn really sharp and fall very easily. When he slipped and landed on his stomach with all four of his legs spread out Rei and Max jumped onto his back and glided across the rink as they sat on him. When they got off of him he broke the ice under them making them fall into the icy lake. As soon as they got out they sledded him across the lake into the hole as well but since he was a lot bigger his bottom portion only got stuck in the ice. It took ten minutes getting that wolf out. Even other bit beast and regular animals came to the rink to play alongside with them. The snakes watched from a distance on top of the trees since they liked the hot weather. Everyone laughed and had a great time. It was a moment to cherish.

At sunset every animal and bit beast left to their homes as Wolborg melted the ice. The lake was still cold after it felted and amazingly all of the fish survived. Wolborg said it had something to do with the ice still being water and thus the fish in this forest can breath that too. Max, who usually had a lot of energy, was tired and yawning from exhaustion. Eventually, he fell asleep so Rei had to carry the sleeping blonde all the way back to their home. Wolborg kept him company since they were heading the same directions but often reminded him to warn Driger and the other bit beast in the area. Those warnings were irritating him and worrying him.

Rei got to the house and placed Max in his bed. He went to his bed as well but still worried about how he was going to get Tyson and Kai here and how he was going to warn them if he didn't know where he lived.

"Ty… share the… food." Max was mumbling in his sleep. He was dreaming about Tyson. This only made Rei sadder because maybe, just maybe mind you, he was going to have them stop coming here. He knew this was going to disappoint his blue eyed friend.

Moonlight: I finally updated! It has been like twenty days! Way longer than last time. For taking so long I made this chapter a little over 3000 words. I made the chapter long and very informative to make up for it!

Tyson: All I did was sleep in this chapter and sometimes thought about by other people. Dranzer was more important than me! That sucks!

Kai: This proves no body likes you.

Tyson: I remember you reciting a phrase about me that goes like this: A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart.

Kai: (Kai blushes) No I didn't!

Moonlight: In case anyone was wondering Tsuki means Moon and Shiro means White in Japanese. Sadly, I have two reports and one project due. Hating teachers. Hold on don't moan yet I'm on a one week winter vacation so that means a week to type and do my projects. Yes! Don't cry people.

Moonlight: Here are my first replies to reviews from fabolous people who were nice enough to review!

Rebel-blah-blah-blah: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Because I actually updated and made a second chapter.

Hipa: My second reviewer you too motivated me to write my second chapter! I made me realize what kind of character I unknowingly made Driger.

Forfirith The dark angel: You were reviewer number three and six. I made Driger more motherly when you too brought it up to me. You seemed so enthusiastic about what was to happen next in the story that it made me more excited about write this fic.

ray-is-sexy: I keep my promises and I did update in February. I updated twice! You kind of reminded me too! I appreciate it!

hyperness: You gave me the longest review and made me think of a setting for the story. Thanks for telling me how interesting my plot is.

Jennchow: Thanks for calling my story cool and different from other stories you read. I try to make it cooler and more different. You! Are COOL!

Moonlight: I apperciate everyones review and warms my heart. To everyone who reads this please review. Especially if you want to read more but you don't review so you don't help me speed the process. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! But remember I DON'T TAKE FLAMES SERIOUSLY! THEY MOTIVATE ME TO LAUGH MORE! Basicially, please review! Oh the chapter 4 is called: _The Reluctant Dragon Reluctantly Refuses a Favor_


	5. The Reluctant Dragon Reluctantly Refuses...

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 5:

_The Reluctant Dragon Reluctantly Refuses a Favor_

I'm sorry that the title changed but through the WHOLE fic I kept thinking "_La Ladro doesn't sound right!" _it pissed me off through the whole thing! "Ladro" means "thief" for males. La means "the" for female. "Il" is for male and I believe Rei's a male. Even tough he is going to the ball as a girl. 'Matrice" means "master" so this fic in English is "The Master Thief." Adjectives comes afterwards in Italian. I'm very sorry I guess I was so excited I failed to pay attention. So I'll change earlier fics to Il and the title. I'm very sorry.

Dragoon gets introduced in this chapter. Driger and Draciel come back too. Thank you to everyone who is polite and kind enough to review! I don't care if you aren't signed in or a member just review. I send e-mails of appreciation to people who review. Sorry I don't have time for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade because no one has gotten shot. If they got shot then you don't have to hear "I'll trash your beyblade" and worry about them ever coming back. No one has got shot and died so I obvisious don't own it.

Driger strolled in front of a reluctant Dragoon while Draciel walked in the front. Dragoon had tried to escape the two bit beast that were forcing him to cut short his trip in the Den of the Dragons. He knew he should have told the elders, but he wanted a vacation and he was just visiting his family and friends in the skies. It was in a mountain that the wind dragons, like Dragoon, lived. Often forests packed with bit beast need protection so they send some of their dragons to live their. They have a decision ether to go or not so they can easily refuse but this dragon wanted to discover the world. He loved this forest but wanted a break. The main reason was from that bit beast that wouldn't stop stalking him, flirting with him and eyeing him a little too much. They were different species! His pace began to decelerate as he thought about that stalker.

"Dragoon! If you do not accelerate turtle's pace of yours, no offense Draciel, I will compellingly move you myself it will be excruciating." Driger was already tired and didn't feel like dealing with this dragon anymore. He also wanted to make sure the young ones were safe. Rei always seemed to get in trouble when he was gone. Fabulous, now he appeared to be Mother Driger.

"None taken. We should visit Rei and Max to see if they were alright." Draciel really wanted to go to his lake and take a nap. Going to get Dragoon was tiring. "You can stay in the house with them Driger, I can go to my lake and Dragoon can go to the entrance of the bit beast forest."

"What! That isn't fair. The entrance is far and it isn't like anyone can find it. It is practically camouflage in the regular forest. Can I have a rest at your home Driger. I don't want to stay in a lake. Humans hardly ever come to the forest. Only the stupid ones and tourist. All I have to do is blow them away not like any bit beast can eat them."

"What a foolish request. You must do your duty as a guardian. Laziness is not an option so you must go to the entrance as soon as possible. Unexpected events could occur from your absence. Now go!" Driger was being not going to let this childish dragon stop doing his job for any period of time and didn't want to let him sleep around him. Who knows what kind of sleeping habits he has.

"Come on Driger. I'm tired from that long walk and by time I do get to the entrance I will be too tired to do anything then, I will most certainly die! You don't want me to die do you? Or maybe you do want me to die that's why you won't let me go to your house! How could you I'll report this to the elders." Dragoon grinned and glared at the tiger. He knew that Driger had to let him stay now. He did want to spend some time with Rei and Max .

"I'll report to the elders that you ran away from your job as the guardian to 'have some fun and relax' like you said near the early hours if I do recall correctly." Driger smiled in triumphant. Did that little dragon really think he had beat the invincible Driger? What a joke!

Draciel rolled his eyes at their childish argument. Then he spoke as an idea came to his head, "Dragoon would most likely go back to the mountain if you won't allow him to stay at your home Driger. So it really isn't a choice as along as he promises to return. So just let him and you Dragoon, you better go tomorrow." Was he the only one that though logical through the problem? They call him stupid.

"Yep, Draciel's right so let me go! I promise to go tomorrow." Dragoon hadn't really planned on running away if Driger said no, but Draciel said it so he was going to do it if Drigger wouldn't him.

"Fine, but if your petty attitude begins to annoy me you will leave."

"No need to worry! I'm not annoying." Dragoon exclaimed that with a lot of confidence. Almost like he believed it. Draciel coughed as he tried to hide his snicker and Driger raised an eyebrow as he gave Dragoon an 'Are you serious?' look. Dragoon looked very serious. Dragoon ignored them and walked with confidence in his steps.

Dragoon and Driger entered the tree house and said their goodbyes to Draciel who left to his lake.

Upon arriving to his lake he felt that the lake seem to be icier than usual (A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I know that was kind of stupid but I'm cheery from my reviews!) meaning that an ice wolf must have been to his lake recently, and the only wolf he knew that would actually leave the ice caves below the forest was Wolborg. Draciel was going have to have a talk with Max and Rei.

Driger forced Dragoon to stay in the living room while he slept in the boys' room. Dragoon wanted to argue about that too, but he knew if he kept arguing about everything Driger says then he'll have to leave. He reluctantly slept on the living room floor since the couches were to small and he and there wasn't any other rooms besides the boys' room and the living room.

Rei awoke to see Driger at the foot of his bed. He was excited that the tiger arrival but knew it would be tricky getting to Kai and Tyson now. Max was still snoozing and mumbling. It was close to sunrise when he'd awaken. Driger must have gotten home late because that was the only time he ever sleeps on the floor. He could sneak to Kai and Tyson's home! Yes he could deliver the message to meet him someplace close to the forest! No that wouldn't work because he didn't know where they lived. Duh Rei.

He wasn't a bit beast completely so he couldn't smell as far. He couldn't as Driger unless he wanted to get lectured and punished. Draciel was a little too slow it would take him forever to get out the forest. By then Driger would be awake.

Rei walked into the living to walk outside and think the predicament through clearly. He said a cerulean dragon sprawled on the floor. _Isn't he suppose to protect the entrance? _Rei thought as he leaned down the examine the tiger. _Must have convinced Driger to let him spend the night. Wait a sec! Dragoon's a bit beast and since he can fly with the wind he can travel fast. Plus, he can smell humans. Dang I thought have anything that smells like them! Oh wait the beds! They did sleep in it and we haven't washed them yet or slept in it long enough to cover their smell so that means Dragoon may still be able to smell them. Yes I'm a genius._

Rei began lightly poking dragon as he whispered, "Dragoon wake up!"

"I will not lose this battle! I shall fight without reluctance!" Dragoon exclaimed this as he arose in a fighting stance as he awoke. He looked down to see a confused Rei looking at him with query eyes. "Oh excuse me Rei! How ya been? Why did you wake me up?"

"I need a… favor," he tried to make the favor part as low as possible but Dragoon heard it. He knew how much Dragoon hated doing favors. "It's a small favor so please don't refuse it."

"What is this small favor?" He had a feeling how small it may be it doesn't mean it was good.

"Well I have these friends but he lives in town and is human b-"

"No! I can not associate with humans. Does your friends know what you are? I might get in trouble. You too! Hasn't Drigger taught you better than that Rei?"

"I beg of you! You too know that I am half human half bit beast. I may have a tail, claws, piercing eyes and cat-like abilities but I'm still part human. I can't avoid that and my breed! Fate gifted he with these features and I must deal with it. I have acknowledge the way I am and wish they be in contact with people the same race as my other side. Didn't you go visit your family? You must know the feeling of crave. I crave is to be around people that are the same as me. Everyone has an instinct to be with a crowd were they are most comfortable at. I feel comfortable with both humans and bit beast. I can never change this fact and this is how it will always be until the day I die. Let me be with someone who might want to understand me even though I'm a half-breed. Like how you guys have done for me and Max. So please, Dragoon. Doing this will make me and Max happy. We'll try to keep them away from the elders and I'm pretty positive, no I'm absolutely positively sure Driger and Draciel will understand." He gave Dragoon a hard stare as he stood tall and proud. He was going to stand down to this opportunity and was going to keep trying and trying until the dragon gave in.

Dragoon gawked at the determined gaze Rei had. The confidence and acceptance of what he is. This boy had become a man. Maturity was what he needed to have bit beast listen. Dragoon himself was in awe at the speech he had set. He didn't detest himself for what he is and appeared proud of it. Natures beauty had given the world two beings combined of two species.

"I will need to something that has smelled like you friends," Dragoon grinned at as Rei stern face brightened up shone with delight.

"Smell my bed and Max's. Their smells should still linger on it."

Rei saw the napping tiger was still out cold. He probably wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. Most likely the time he needed to make to Kai and Tyson's home and back. He snatched the blanket off of his bed and grabbed one of Max's pillows and gave it to Dragoon so he could get a good sniff. He had to smell for a long time period since the half-breeds smells where also mixed in as well. He had to get their scent of his nose system and concentrate on the humans.

"Okay I got it we should depart."

Rei changed to his Il Ladro Matrice exterior hopped onto the back of the dragon as he left the tree house and flew into the sky. Rei looked at the marvelous scenery and felt a little scared about being so high off the ground.

"What is your friends name?" He might should at least know the name of the human that was going to enter bit beast territory.

"Kai and Tyson." Rei was so happy about meeting them again he failed to notice Dragoon flinch as he said Kai.

_Kai Hiwatari…_

Dragoon smelled the scents coming from a mansion in the distance. _The Hiwatari mansion. I mustn't allow Rei to go there but I doubt that the person is befriending is Voltaire. I heard his grandson wasn't cold hearted because of his mother, Mitsu. I wonder how she feels? I can't go there myself and I still need to do my duty. Rei must travel there alone. Please forgive me. _

* * *

Early in the morning in the Hiwatari residents, in Kai's room, Tyson had beat Kai, yet again, in a game of goldfish. They altered the ending by because if a person has two cards and anther had one it's obvious who has the joker. The person with one card ends up picking one of the two cards and if he got joker too bad. 

This is generally how their games go. During the end of the game Kai would have two cards: A normal card and a joker. Tyson would have one card a normal card equivalent to the one in Kai's hand. It would Tyson turn to choose a card. Kai would pray and hope Tyson would choose the joker and let him win but no Tyson seems to have a winning streak of tremendous luck. Kai always ended up with the joker and Tyson would always get the normal card for some miraculous, lucky, ominous motive. They always play for money which makes it worse because Tyson won all of his money and not once lose or lose a cent of his own money. Naturally, somebody would give up against a person like Tyson but Kai wasn't normal. He would keep playing Tyson until he won. So far, he hadn't won.

"Oh yeah! Wanna go again Kai? You may win this time," Tyson grunted as he said the last part and counted the money he just made from Kai.

All that achieved in doing was agitating Kai more. He was going to make Kai pay for his cockiness. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Tyson smirked as he shuffled the cars. It was so easy to make money off of Kai. Too bad Kai never discovered he marked the back of the joker with a black sharpie permanent pen. It's sharpie so you know it going to come off. He chuckled as he handed out the cards. This was going t be one easy win.

"Hey can I play?" Tyson turned around to see Kenny behind him with his laptop, Dizzi, tucked under his arm. He actually got off his laptop! This is something new.

"Yeah Chief we didn't start yet so I have to do is hand out the cards again."

"Kai did you every get theIl Ladro Matrice with the equipment I provided you with? If you didn't too bad I'm not giving you more."

"Yes." Kai was the king of short responses.

Kenny seized Kai's shoulders as he shook him viciously and questioned him. "Where is he? I want to meet him? Can you take me to him? Is he here? Is there something you aren't telling me? How could you? Tyson do you know? Were you there? Tell me!" He panted for breath as he finally let go of a pissed Kai that looked as though he wanted to rip Kenny's arms off.

"We caught him and-" Tyson begun speaking but was interrupted.

"I caught him." The interrupter, Kai, corrected Tyson.

Tyson passed out the cards as he explained to Kenny. "Kai caught him and we told him we wanted to be friends after I fixed the rude introduction Kai started. Calling people an idiot as soon as you meet them. Idiot!" Tyson shook his head in disappointment at Kai. Kenny went hysterical at what Tyson did then more hysterical as Kai punched him on top of his head. Tyson complained as he looked at Kai's hand of cards. Tyson snickered when he say Kenny's hand too when he laughed at the two of them.

"So Kai was being rude and nonsocial as usual. You fixed the problem and then…" Kenny was anxious to hear what happened. He wanted some data on the thief.

"He gladly accepted thanks to me," Tyson sustained the story and started the game. He say that a card he had Kai had because he saw it earlier so he called it. Kai grumbled all kinds of bad things about Tyson as he handed him his card. "He led us to this behind a waterfall at this lake. We had to go all the way through this hole, which Kai was scared of, and jump through. Do you have and ace's Kenny?"

"Darn! Here take it." Tyson smirked. He say that card early.

"Kai do you have any five's?" _Or was it a six? _Tyson was confused about which card it was. Sometimes cheating can give you baffled.

"Goldfish. You were afraid you made me go first." Kai once again corrected Tyson and his story telling ability. He had a feeling he was going to add more things that didn't intentionally happen.

"No we did rock, paper, scissors and you lost like you do in Goldfish," he quickly defended the insult Kai said about him.

"You cheat or extremely lucky, mind you, so this isn't a real reason why you win." Kai responded back to the fact Tyson just said about him.

"Or you just suck!" Well he sometimes cheated. Not all the time. Only if he's losing. He had a title to keep you know.

"I bet I could be you in anything that involves the brain and no luck. I can depend on calculations and logic while you depend on that despicable stomach of yours to tell you when to feed it."

Thus a fight began.

"Could you please get back to the story!" Kenny screamed as loud as he could to stop them and hear what happen. The two blue headed boys released each other and go back to the game.

"We went down and met Rei's friend named Max. Rei is the Il Ladro Matrice name. We spent the night there. They talked a little about how Tyson lives with me and that room behind the waterfall being Max's home and Rei's is somewhere else. That's about it." Kai placed down a pair then asked Tyson, "Do you have any three's Tyson?"

"Goldfish. You forgot I shared a bed with Maxie while you refused to share with anyone. That meanie made Rei sleep on the couch and had him cook alone even though he was awake. We left later after Kai promised to take us later. He better!" Tyson put down two pairs of cards as he took a card from Kai and Kenny.

"Hmph!"

"I lost you guys took all of my cards. Anyway, that's it to the story? That was kind of… uneventful. Next time you go can I go to. Take Dranzer to since she it a bit beast and they say bit beast live in that forest," enthusiasm filled Kenny's voice. "Kai if you know what the Il Ladro Matrice looks like how come you don't blackmail him into stealing it with just knowing that?"

Kai spent most of last night searching through his brain and his heart for that answer. Something said that would be the easy solution and he wouldn't have to see Rei again or speak with him. Then, something wanted him to meet him and speak with him. Speak with him about anything. As he kept imagining what could possibly be the answer he thought about what he wanted Rei to steal. It belonged to his grandfather and the item could easily soak a heart in darkness with misery if he didn't trust and care someone with all of his heart. That was why he desired Rei. He must trust and care him. That was why he was visiting Rei and getting to know him better to turn into friends. That was the only reason why right? That was why he had to pursue through his emotions in his heart to see if he was able to get the trust and care out. Rei was capable of these feelings and if he trusted and cared for Kai enough he would get it without reluctance. Rei was able to do these things. That was why Kai couldn't get it. He could not experience this warm feeling that others did. He was not pure enough. His bloodline was tainted and cold except his mother. She wasn't related to his grandfather so her heart and blood was warm. She was able to express it freely to him which made him love her dearly for it. Even feel a tad bit warm in his heart and blood. The day she left was the day Kai became official cold. Tyson and Kenny were able to bring some warmth to him but not enough to melt the ice.

Tyson and Kenny looked at Kai for they both didn't know why he needed to get along with Rei.

"I would not want Rei to run away with it so I need him to trust me." He couldn't tell them just yet. Tyson was aware the way his eyes looked when he lied. He knew about Kai's past and saw the sad look in his eyes, so he let it pass until later. Kai faced him and saw him nod in understanding. Kai gave him a small smile that meant he would explain later. Kenny didn't notice the exchange. He probably would have seen it if his glasses weren't on his head and stopped covering his eyes, assuming they exist, with his bangs.

"When are we going again anyway?" Tyson changed the subject before Kenny asked more questions. He also nonchalantly picked one of the two cards in Kai's hand. He didn't get the normal. This is where his luck came in. "Looks like I win again. You were so close!"

"Shut. Up." Kai glared at the gleeful Tyson while Kenny congratulated him.

Kenny turned to Kai and asked, "May I go with you?"

"Yes you may and I'm not sure when. I'll ask Rei myself. I'm not sure if he would want you to know his identity"

When Kai finished his sentence the balcony doors and his room shake as someone tried to force it open. The only one that could open the balcony was Dranzer but she did that when it was an emergency. Also, Dranzer was perched on his bed asleep. The sound had woken her because she flapped her wings and flew to the balcony. Kenny and Tyson backed away while Kai ran to see what was provoking Dranzer and to defend his friends. The doors opened much to Kai's surprise. Some lock. The wind blew and he caught sight of the midnight locks of only one person he knew with such lovely long hair.

"R-Rei?" Kai stuttered the name. He could believe the thief had located his home.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if that dragon had given me a ride. He refused to give me a ride here. I wonder why? At least he was reluctant about it I guess."

"Rei? That's the Il Ladro Matrice?" Kenny was amazed to see him but never guessed he would around their age and that thin. He assumed he would be buff and huge. His imagination about the thief was inaccurate lately.

Kai glared at Kenny and hissed, "Didn't I just say…Ah! Forget it!"

"Now he knows what I look like. Didn't you promise not to tell. All I did was want to invite you to meet with me again but now I don't even know if I can trust you!" Rei look ashamed at them and his self for wanting to get together with them again.

"Rei we're sorry but were more than sure Kenny won't tell anyone." Tyson was the first to speak since everyone appeared to be in thought. "Kenny will want to be friends with you too! He isn't cold like Kai and a little on the slow side like me! He isn't always hungry and does such great calculations that maybe he can give you a map of the next place you're going to steal from."

He looked at Tyson and saw in his face saying 'pity us and please believe us.' He looked at Kenny who was facing the floor with miserable eyes and betrayal seeing as he was the one who spoke. Lastly, he looked at Kai who he expected to look cold, but he saw the same look in Kai as he saw in Tyson. His was a look of 'I kill you for such a lame excuse to leave.' the usually calm phoenix was staring at Rei was well telling him to don't be cruel.

He didn't want to look heartless. They looked sorry.

Rei sighed, smiled then spoke, "Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile! Next time don't go to the lake but the regular forest. All meet you there."

Everyone's face brightened and smiled when he said that. Even Kai had a small smile on his lips making Rei grin more. _He should smile more often. Looks like I am melting that ice cube little by little. I guess I'm falling in love with his smile! _

"Isn't the forest forbidden to go to because of wild animals. And it's protected?" Kai asked the question.He still had the smile on his face. A small thing Rei did and said just made him smile but also made him heart for this kind of thing is what his mother used to do.

"Don't worry I'll tell the animals not to attack you and no one will see or hear you if you stay silent and in the shadows. In two days at meet me there. Bring that phoenix too."

"Dranzer." Once again very short words.

"Okay bring Dranzer. I must go until next time bye, bye!" Rei left the occupants of the room and ran towards the forest. He was luck to have them awake this early because the town was still empty since everyone else were in bed.

Everyone stared at the window he left through then cheered. Dranzer flapped her winds rapidly since she wanted to go back to her home. It had been a while since she had see her friends. Kai didn't celebrate with Tyson and Kenny but his smile a widened.

* * *

Rei took a dip in the lake to get the smell of the humans off but took his outfit off first. He hid plain clothing behind a rock so he can exchange them when he got back. He been gone for thirty minutes. It would have been fifteen if that Dragoon took him their and back. 

He dried and but on the plain clothes and ran to his home. He laid on the grass. Driger would think he had woken up first and went to the sunlight which he did often anyway.

Driger finally came out twenty minutes later. He looked displeased and angry at the neko-jin.

"Good morning Driger! How are you?" Rei kept his voice calm and natural. Things were going according to plan.

"Rei." That got Rei's attention. Driger spoke harshly as he said it. "Why do your's and Max's sheets smell of human?"

Moonlight: You're naughty Rei

Rei: I was that stupid to not change the sheets?

Max: You got me in trouble

Tala: You were so excited about meeting me you forgot.

Kenny, Kai and Tyson kick Tala

Kai: It was all because of me thank you very much

Moonlight: So you should get in trouble instead of Rei is what you are saying?

Kai: It's Rei fault!

Moonlight: I was able to get this 4000 long chapter, not including me babbling, ready in 4 days! That is a record. Half of the reason is from my reviews and the other is from Cookie crisp, Lucky Charms, Coco Puffs, lots of candy, video games, television and my long hours of sleep from this break I'm still on.

Kenny: Basically, you were sugar high and being lazy

Moonlight: I was 'Coo coo for Coco Puffs' and wanted 'Cooooooooookie Crisp' and 'Hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold, and rainbows and a red balloon'

Max and Tyson laugh at me being sugar high

Kai: That's not funny! Don't laugh at her right Rei!

Rei trying to hold in a laugh so he giggles.

Moonlight: Yes! Here are the thank you for my reviewers! I am so sugar high I finished one report and one essay and they're not due for another week so I feel stupid because the other ones are after the break. This story is jinxing me! The next update may be really late. That's why I got this one in early. Wait for the next "Il" not "La" Il Ladro Matrice!

Whitetigerkitten: I PRAISE you for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER! I was like YEEAAAHHHH! Thank you for loving this story and me babbling at the end parts with the characters to torture them.

Jennchow: The elders and Ray and Max are suspicious and mysterious. The plot is getting together now so I won't really be adding anymore unsuspecting things. Unless it's a hint about the plot.

Ray-is-sexy: Konnichiwa and thanks you saying that the little saying warm ups your heart. That's why I added it because it makes me feel hyper like you and warms my heart too! Added another one: Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile!

Constantine: I forgive you for not reviewing earlier. Like how Rei forgave them! I sometimes forget so I go back to the story just to review even if they didn't update. At least I know someone is reading this but forgot to review!

Moonlight: Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! That's why my story have been coming in later! Blame it on the people who don't review! Chapter 6: _A Hell of A Lot of Meetings Lately_


	6. A Hell of A Lot of Meetings Lately

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 6:

_A Hell of A Lot of Meetings Lately_

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade then Mariah would have been died. I would also make Rei, Tala and Kai sexier than they already are. Since none of these things happened so far within the series then I don't own it. Too bad. Such great improvements.

I noticed I haven't been putting 'the' next to 'Il Ladro Matrice' it's because 'Il' means 'the' so it sounds kind of funny in my head. It sounds like "The the Master Thief" so yeah. Kinda weird. I'll fix it later. Deal with it for now. Please. Oh and please review I feel so unloved right now! Thanks to my actual reviewers!

"Do you have an explanation for your actions Young Rei?" Nothing in Driger's voice contain a hint of humor or in the mood for lies.

He stared at Driger with astonishment. He thought the plan was going great! It was going exactly as he planned with no flaws.

Perfect.

Now, he couldn't meet Tyson or Kai. Even Tala! On second thought he didn't really want to meet Tala. Max and him would be miserable and never have another opportunity to meet more humans. They'll be miserable. Kai and Tyson might think he betrayed them. Untrue betrayal can curse the human heart to not trust. His face saddened as he thought about losing friends…again. For the rest of his life he would be surrounded by bit beast. He failed. He broke his promise to her.

"_Promise me one day you will meet more humans. They all aren't bad and some wish to be at peace with bit beast. If chance arrives clutch it with your will. If it begins to crumble and leave your grasp, your hold, your will, your heart, keep trying. Never give up. Humans' instincts is to want. If you want something then take it. Don't allow anything or anyone to stop you!"_

"_You're human! I have you! I'm holding onto you!" I child Rei grabbed an older woman who had tears filled in her eyes. She released herself from him and began walking away._

"_Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the person we will know how to be grateful. When the right person comes to you be grateful for it."_

Those were the words she said to Rei before she left. Mitsu…

"Driger… humans were here." Determination filled Rei's being. He would stand up to Driger. He loved everything about the tiger, but this was something he had to do. He wasn't going to allow anything to stop him.

"Do you have an explanation?" He identified the emotions running through Rei. He stood up to the tiger who was much taller and comparison.

"I have to meet humans. I want to meet humans. I am also human! I have told Dragoon this and I'll tell you too. I have accepted that I am half human half bit beast, so I'll shall not run from either of these breeds! I have been with bit beast for years now and loved it. I plan to remain here for a long while too. But I must also be around humans. They are me."

Driger listened, memorized and studied every word Rei just said to him. Dragoon and Max were aware of Rei's action. They even took part in it. Disloyal! How could they! "Do you not remember the last time humans were here! That woman! The one whom Max's parents associated with! Because of her the barrier was disturbed! This area isn't protected anymore! That was ten years ago Rei. Not a very long time."

Blaming Mitsu, his friend, his mother was angering Rei. He balled his fist so hard that his claws were piercing through his skin. He stopped before he bleed. He looked at the tiger harshly and said, "Stop it! It was not her fault! Don't you understand? She tried to prevent it. She protected the last piece but he got it first. Her sacrifices weren't in vain! We steal artifacts to bring the spell back together right? We'll continue this and one day the forest will be safe once again. It safe so far with the legal documents so we'll keep trying and never give up!"

"How long have you known them Rei?"

Rei kind of jumped. He wasn't expecting that question. "Um… almost three days. But please let me see them. I know that three days isn't really along time to actually trust and know someone. I know they might betray me and even use me but something is saying 'keep going' and 'you must know them'. I can't explain this feeling but they are my link. With them Max and I will just know what we need to know. Please try to understand what I'm saying Driger." Rei swished his tail as he prepared for a yelling that would kill his ears and develop a major migraine.

Driger stayed silent. He looked at Rei. He studied Rei. He now has matured. Whatever the tiger said to this neko-jin was going to come in one ear and out the other. Nothing will change that mind of his. Driger accepted these terms. "When are they coming again?"

This time Rei really did jump. Did this mean Driger was going to allow them to see them? He hadn't yelled like he had expected so that meant Driger wasn't mad. A lot. "Tomorrow at the regular forest. I will lead them to the entrance in case someone is following us. I can have Dragoon spot them and I spot them myself too."

"Do they know you are part bit beast?"

"No we hid it from them by wearing make-up and baggy clothes."

Driger could see that Rei had planned this all out. The sheets were the only thing they gave him away. The sheets? Rei never answered his previous question. The main thing he wanted to know was why they sheet smell like humans. He wanted to know what they were doing on the bed. That was the main issue going through the tiger's head and he still wanted to know! Rei completely went off task! What if Rei was avoiding the question deliberately?

"Driger does this mean we can visit them." Rei finally asked the tiger a question after a period of silence and examining the tiger's face becoming more irate by the moment. By what? He didn't have a clue.

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever! Now answer my question!" Driger hastily dropped down to the front of Rei. His eyes glared in a way of suspecting someone of wrong doings. He leaned forward as Rei leaned backwards.

"Uh… yeah. The answers yes." He didn't even know what the question was he just said yes.

"It isn't a yes or no question!" Rei was stalling time. Yes! That exactly what he was doing. Maybe that whole story was a lie and in actuality he and Max were having affairs with humans behind his back. He may have matured but not that much! How could he?

"Well… I… don't know wha-"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Rei sweat dropped as he saw the tiger going muttering to himself and fuming around as he questioned his own self then answer it.

"Calm down! Let me finish! I don't know what you are talking and _yelling_ about! That was my answer if you'd let me finish."

"Oh." Driger blushed in embarrassment. He always told Rei and Max to be patient and hear out everything a person says before answering and here he was acting like a manic while assuming very wrong things. He cleared his throat then spoke in a calm, patient, and wise voice. "Why do your's and Max's sheets smell of human?"

"Oh they came over to Max's hideout behind the waterfall and we let them sleep in out beds. We brought the sheets back to the tree house and forgot to wash them to hide it from you. Sorry about that." Rei laughed sheepishly.

"Good. You didn't do that." Driger sighed in relief.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh nothing."

Rei gasped and put his hands over his mouth. His eyes widen in shock at the tiger. "You were thinking that me and Max were doing 'things' with them." Rei chuckled then shook his index finger side to side, like when a mother scolds their child. "You naughty tiger!"

"No I wasn't! Go and wake up Max. Tonight you have to steal something from a museum. Hurry up! Then, clean the house, wash the clothes, wash your selves, cook breakfast including lunch later, tell Draciel about this and make up the beds."

"Why do we have got to clean so much!"

"You're in trouble for lying to me."

Rei went to wake up Max but he was already awake and heard everything Driger and him were talking about so no explanation was needed. He cheered and hugged Rei as he twirled him around for standing up to the tiger and changing his mind. They made up all the beds, got cleaned, cooked breakfast for the tiger who was observing their every movement, washed all of the clothes at the water bin in front of their home and headed to Draciel's Lake to tell him the story.

The turtle took the story very lightly and didn't seem to mind at all. He thought it might be fun so he agreed to it. Later, he questioned them about why Wolborg was over here. They there was no point in acting innocent because if Draciel is suspicious he'll figure out the culprit first then tell. They explained about the ice skating and how the elders smelled the human. Draciel promised to help them cover the smell of the humans somehow.

They went back home and cooked lunched. Driger at that time decided to add more chores to the list. Now they mopped the floors, took out the leaves in branches that was growing inside the tree house. The even had to clean the walls. They debated first of course since it was a normal, very tall tree that humans can't reach with a gap in the inside that nobody could see. They didn't have to worry about bugs, they got it sprayed with bug repelling stuff you buy at the store. They bought twenty cans, with the money they got from stealing the objects, and sprayed the whole place down until it was foggy. Cleaning the walls was literally washing a tree! How stupid! Driger response was, " Think what you chose to think. Believe what you choose to believe. What I say goes."

* * *

Kai, Tyson and Kenny all became jumpy and more anxious for tomorrow. Kai acted cool the most but Dranzer saw how he was more active and moved around a lot more than usually. It was only nine o'clock and none of them were sleepy. 

Kai really wanted to see Rei. Tyson really wanted to see Max. Kenny really wanted to see both of them and not his wife, Emily, for being home late.

Also, just moments ago Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Ookami said that Tala would be here and three days. They knew how he was around Kai. He would hug him and be happy around him. Beside doing that he was an okay person! Kai would never attempt to get along though.

"So…" Tyson slurred his word to begin a conversation but stopped. He didn't really have anything to talk about.

"So what?" Kai never, ever, and never will feel like hearing someone repeat 'so…' over and over again.

"So…"

"What Tyson?" Kai said with gritted teeth.

"What?" Kenny asked as he looked at Tyson

"What?" Tyson asked too.

"Shut up! We aren't doing the 'what' thing!" Since they were in his room he grabbed his jacket, house keys and wallet and begin to walk out the door.

"Where are you going Kai?" Kenny shut down Dizzi as he stood up to follow Kai. Depending on where he was going.

"Out to eat." Being stuck in the house was killing him.

"I'm going too! You're paying right?" Tyson dashed past Kenny and slung his arm over Kai's shoulders. He jumped for joy and complained about how hungry he was. "Kai 'Tch' as he thought about Tyson was always hungry and was probably lying until a huge growl coming from Tyson's stomach emphasized his point. "I know you're hungry too Kai."

"No I'm not like yo-" Kai stomach growled loudly too as he stopped in his tracks and hit the giggling Tyson. Kenny tried to hold in his laughter so he only got a 'I'll kill you if you laugh' glare. They left the mansion by sneaking past the nosy guards, servants and maids. He couldn't wait till the day they got their day off. Kai only liked his personal servant who he treated like his grandmother. Tyson loved the cook and Kenny just avoided all of them.

They walked through the streets of the city. Occasionally, they were stopped by some girl that looked at Kai and fainted. His family was pretty popular in this city. They all knew he was a Hiwatari. They all knew he was rich. They all knew where he lived, sadly. They could all identify him in a snap so usually he wore a hood but today he was too lazy so ended having to ignore all of them.

Kenny and Tyson liked the attention but they liked Kai more. Tyson liked it but lately not as much. He started to not understand why people went crazy for someone they don't know. For someone you've only seen and never actually spoken with to be familiar with them. Before he went out and started to like someone he wanted to know them. To know what they like, their favorite colors, their favorite day, heck even their favorite pair of underwear. He wanted someone he can communicate with without using their voice or hands movements like charades. Someone who recognized him by looking into his eyes and knowing what kind of reaction he would have in a situation. _Someone like my Ma-, Mate. Yeah…someone like my Mate. _After he thought that he looked around his surroundings to make sure he hadn't said that out loud by accident or something.

"It's late Kai. Do you wanna head back?" Tyson rubbed his full belly as he looked at Kai. Kenny looked up from Dizzi waiting for his answer too. Kai had been in a daze and talked a little less than usually. Which wasn't a lot of talking coming from the silent one. He gave out more short responses and 'tch' or 'ch' or 'whatever' which was his way of saying 'I don't care'.

"Kai's in la-la Land." Dizzi spoke as she observed Kai from her camera.

"You guys go. It's only nine thirty. Take my keys Tyson and I'll meet you back at ten or ten thirty. You better go with Kenny home to his wife first before she gets mad at him and accusing him of cheating on her." Kai nonchalantly gave Tyson the keys and continued to stare out the window. They said their goodbyes and left.

Kai looked at the moon and the stars flickering in the night sky. He sighed and walked out into the streets. It was late so his face wasn't visibly and people were asleep. Since Kai had caught the Il Ladro Matrice three days ago their hasn't been any sign of him stealing. He always stole and left a note in the place of the artifact. He tried not to have anyone see it but he was excited and anxious about the day. Tomorrow he will be seeing him again along with Dranzer. Dranzer was originally from that forest and was given to him by his mother so maybe she still had friends there. She can visit her family and friends and they can talk and she will always be in bright spirits if she saw them sometimes. Kai smiled knowing that his phoenix would be happy then he frowned. Would she leave him to stay with them? True it was her real home and she is with her kind but would she really live her friend she'd known for ten years? Praying she wouldn't was all he did. He had no right to stop her from making her own decisions.

* * *

Later, at ten o'clock Rei got dressed and headed to the Museum of Greek. In the locked rooms of the museum exist a room where only privileged people are allowed to go if they are invited or paid enough to go. Caduceus was inside of this room. He rode on the back of Driger. The room was on the sixth floor. He passed lots of beautiful art and rooms that led too other departments but still didn't see the room where the dangerous stuff lay. After twenty minutes of searching the first floor it still wasn't found. He ran through the corridor he entered from and ran down it again. One of the red drapes swished in behind it lay a door knob. The door was camouflage with the wall but the door know sparkled a little from the moonlight. This caught Rei's attention so he was able to find it. 

Inside it was pretty dark so Rei turned on his flashlight. Statues of Greek gods a lined the walls. The small messenger of the gods, Hermes, hung in the ceiling with a rope with his winged shoes. The king, Zeus, sat on a throne looking down upon the other Gods with a thunderbolt in his hand. The beautiful goddess of love, Aphrodite, posed and had her hands in her hair. Her beauty above all on comparison. Her love as well. Ares, the god of war, was in a battle stance with weapons seized in his hands and heads around where he stood. Poseidon lay in the sea. The scent of the ocean lingered on the statue. Hades stood in the dark corners of the room. Alone. Cold. Dark. Charon and Cerberus were at his side. Apollo shone upon in the sky with the brilliant blazing sun behind him. It shined upon his stunning face.

All of the statues seemed to be observing the stranger who dared enter their tomb. Rei sweated and scanned the room for the Caduceus. It was suppose to be a staff with two coiled serpents twirling around it. It was already ten thirty and the Il Ladro Matrice still hadn't found the staff. It was more of a challenge with the lasers in the room. Why would they want to hide such a simple thing like that so badly?

Rei looked behind Hades. He failed to see a small sensory laser behind it and his foot stepped though it. The alarms blared loudly and the door locked.

Where could that staff be? Then, Rei realized that in Greek Mythology the Caduceus belonged to Apollo. He ran to Apollo but he had nothing in his hands. All he clutched was the reins of his horses. That couldn't be right. Apollo created that staff for medical health. Rei was getting frustrated by the minute. The loud alarm wasn't helping. He couldn't think straight and remember where else it could it be. Suddenly, he remembered. Apollo gave the staff to a young Hermes. Hermes had it! The problem was that Hermes was on the ceiling. He looked up and saw the serpent staff in Hermes's hand. He could drop on the ropes and reach it but on the downside, someone was banging on the door. He wouldn't make it in time. Then, the knob turned and the door opened.

Moonlight: What a sucky cliffy! Now my cliffy is always with Rei! Gosh! This update took long and the next might be longer. Depends on my reviews of course!"Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the person we will know how to be grateful." I like this saying too! Warming feeling! You people learned about Greek Mythology. Isn't it interesting? Mmhhh... very interesting. I only mentioned Tala twice in this chapter. He's being an ass. Poor Tala. I love you though. Sometimes…

Tala: Why sometimes?

Kai: You want to much stuff and people! You damn bastard!

Tyson: You're nosy like the servants

Rei: You're too possessive

Max: Uh… you're… uh… mean

Tala: You never met me!

Max: Oh well!

Moonlight: No Tala bashing in this story cause I like him. I love bashing Mariah. I hate her and that blindly vivid, murderous, hideous, disgusting, repulsive, putrid PINK! I DETEST THAT COLOR! I won't bash on her because she will never be thought about. She never existed.

Rei: How come I always get caught lately? Do I suck that badly?

Moonlight: No you just have bad luck. Okay I'm lying you suck! Ha ha ha ha ha!

_Rei starts crying_

Kai: Don't say that to my kitten! How dare you! Say that about Tala!

Moonlight: Tala's cool! What's wrong with you? Don't hate on him like that!

Tala: Thank you my love!

Moonlight: Oh no sorry! I already claimed: Kouji Kagami, Mido Ban, Sha Gojyo and Mikagami Tokiya. Why do you think I drool when I see them. Those are my future husbands especially Kagami and Tokiya. Very sexy in the manga. Very smart too. Oh yeah!

Tala: Then I shall remove them for this world to prove my unbending love for you, darling

Moonlight: They might kill you first if you attack them with some spinning top! And their too sexy to kill. And if you kill them I will kill you slowly.

Tokiya: Oh my darling Tsuki I've missed you. Why do you waste your time on this fiction about these people?

Moonlight: Because I have no life except when I'm with you!

Kagami: Right a fic between me and you my darling Tsuki. Our romantic ways shall be expressesed through those gracious words of yours. Do what you choose with that lovely imagination of yours!

Moonlight: I already imagine it in class when I don't feel like listening to the teacher.

_Ban and Gojyo show up too!_

Moonlight: Let's ditch these people who are too mean to review and go to Cancun with the sexy people.

Max: Well Moonlight is bording a plan with Kagami and the others so I have to do this so in the next chapter we will finally meet again. Yeah! Ty! Okay See ya! And please review or Moonlight will be hugging to death those other guys and staying in Cancun forever while neglecting this story!


	7. Always a Downside to Something and A Pro...

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 7:

_Always a Down Side to Something and A Promise Between Brothers_

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so shut up you can't sue me! Hahahahaha!

I just noticed as I was typing this chapter that this story is mainly in Rei's point of view. A few times I'll have Kai but mainly Rei. The next Beyblade story I make may be in Kai's view, if I ever write another…It all depends on my reviews! XD Oh and I wasn't sure exactly how to end it, no it isn't anywhere near to the end of the story so don't panic, but I think maybe I should have Rei and Kai admit their feelings near the end of the story and not in the middle. Not at the very end, but close to it. I'm not a huge fan of sappiness or lovey-dovey so that's why I don't really wanna right things like that. What's your opinions readers and, hopefully, reviewers?

Rei watched as the door creaked slowly. Pauses happened while it was opening, as though someone was trying to stop it from making noise. Rei got more panicky and looked frantically around the room for any spot to hide. If he was a person obliviously to the value of art and showed no respect and fondness towards it, than he would've been covered behind the sculptures of the gods, but he couldn't damage the art. He may be a thief, but dignity and appreciation was something he would always have for art and various other things.

The door was a few more pushes from opening and exposing Rei. He knew he didn't have many choices. It wasn't like he had much time to think this out. The damn alarm wasn't making it any easier. He could just hop out the window escape and come back for it later. The down side to that was by then the art would be more heavenly guarded. But, it wasn't like he couldn't escape for their useless methods of security. Driger might not mind…

No! Rei frowned and thumped his head for believing those sort of things. He would not betray his word to Driger about stealing these items, his word for defending the bit beast and his own word about act before you think (not the other way around) and listen to your feelings. So that's exactly what he did.

So Rei acted before he thought. He leaped upwards to Hermes (A/N: Not Herpes!) and grasped the leg. Before his weight could damage the statue, he grabbed the wires and wrapped around it. It kind of surprised him that it was able to withstand he weight. He extended his arm and reached for the Caduceus. He grabbed it and leapt down from the wires leaving a note stating he stole it first like he usually did. He did forget to do it with Tala though. He smirked as he held on to the staff. He fulfilled this all in fourteen seconds. An official, spanking, brand new record.

Rei moment of pride ended as the person finally opened the door.

Yet again he was in a situation were he screwed the thinking part and headed straight to the action. He skimmed beneath Cerberus since it legs were great for hiding behind and he wasn't damaging any work in the progress. What could the little puppy do to scare him? The downside about it was the three-headed-dog head was looking dead on at him and it mouth formed a snarl. That little puppy was really starting to look scary.

"Where are you hiding my Il Ladro Matrice?" That voice… It sounded strangely familiar. Too familiar. And what's with the 'my' part!

"You can't hide from me so give it up!" Now the voice sent chills down Rei spine. That voice was starting to add more of the creepy effect the dog already infected him with. Yep, that's exactly what he needed.

"Give it up! Stop hiding! I'll get you!" Okay now that was just annoying Rei. Why would someone keep saying 'stop hiding' and then say 'I'll find you.' That was like saying, "I haven't found you, but I _might, _andI'm not positive so stop hiding. So I can be sure that I find you." As you can see that really was one of the dumbest thing anybody could say.

"We're here to help you!" The voice spoke again. We're? We're as in more than one?

"Give it up Tala! He isn't going to come out by you begging him to like a sick puppy." Rei mouthed a big 'what' as he figured out the voice that just spoke was Kai and with him was Tala! He didn't even know they knew each other. How long did Tala know Kai anyway? Are they really close or best friends? Are they more than that? Rei shook his head. Why should he care about their relationship?

"My friend Kai here wants to meet you. We're also going to help you escape with whatever you have. So please come out."

Why would he want to meet Kai again if they already meet? Maybe it was a different Kai and he happened to have the same name. No that didn't make any sense. It sounded way to much like the Kai he knew. Or he had a twin! Yeah he knew the twin the theory was highly unlikely but that was the only idea that seemed reasonably enough.

Oh well! He'll leave his spot to see anyway. He was too curious to resist.

Rei left the darkness of Hades and looked ahead of him to see a grinning Tala and a crossed Kai. He had his arms folded and a small glare and frown plastered on his face.

"Hello my beloved Il Ladro Matrice. This is Kai. He will be guiding you and I out of this place since he happens to know it quiet well if I do say so my self."

Rei looked at Kai and saw him moving his hand side and side as if telling him not to say a word. Apparently, Tala wasn't aware that they met and didn't want Rei to tell him. He didn't want to tell anything to Tala anyway so it wasn't a problem, but how dare he call Rei his beloved!

"No time for pointless introductions! Let's go!" Kai turned around and ran to the back Apollo. Behind it was a drape that covered an additional door. "Hurry up!" Kai ran through the door with Tala following and hauling a stunned Rei through the door. When they finally went through the door Rei freed his hand from Tala and saw Kai seal the hidden door. The alarms had died down a bit pleasing Rei's sensitive ears.

"Now what do we do Kai?" Rei asked in his mature voice and faced Kai.

"Walk this path obviously. There doesn't seem to be any other choice,." Kai rolled his eyes as he thought that was the most dumbest question with the most obvious answer.

Rei glared at Kai for the reply then, dropped it as he strolled past Kai and Tala and walked the hall of the door.

Everyone walked in silence and tried to ignore the loud footsteps of the police. When the hall seemed to end they had to go down a flight of steps and walk another hall. Rei figured there was a small passage between each story of the museum. The places were cramped and they had to crawl sometimes. In case no one was aware of this, it is really difficult to crawl with a staff in your hand. Especially, when you are trying not to mess it up.

Kai led them and mumbled curses when he had to do all of this while Tala stayed in the back. Rei didn't like that at all. The good things was if someone was to find them they would either get Tala or Kai first. The downside was that Tala had a pretty good view of his you-know-what and Rei had too much of a view of Kai's you-know-what. Rei cringed as he imagined a grinning Tala in the back. He was afraid it was true to even see if he was right.

This robbery was really going great. Very great (note sarcasm).

Rei smiled to himself. _I'm definitely not complaining about this. What! I am complaining! I am! Specially about Tala and Kai. This is definitely uncomfortable. _

At last they reached the end of the passage way and were behind the museum. Rei looked down at the staff and was surprised that the Caduceus wasn't scratched. The police were at the entrance to the museum so Rei had a good chance of escaping through the trees to the forest.

"Thank you greatly, but I must depart. Our introduction was certainly a pleasing experience." The downside and terrible thing that Rei would always hate about being the Il Ladro Matrice was that he had to sound dignified and proper and disguise his voice so people won't know who he is.

"But I came to this town early to meet you and Kai. Kai and are really great friends since we were kids. I understand though. You must leave with the Caduceus. Are we to still meet at Monkey Island in three more days?" Rei had forgotten all about there meeting until he was reminded. Spending a little time in Monkey Island with Tala couldn't be all that bad right?

Kai left. He really didn't want to know the reason why Tala as going to meet Tala, what he wanted to know was why. When had Rei met Tala anyway? Kai shook his head while he continued walking away. Why should he care and what's this feeling he had in his chest?

"Not at all. Besides it is more accurately two days since we are to meet at midnight. It is nighttime," Rei smiled his phony smile that only Max and Driger were capable of seeing through. After many years of watching him. Sometimes they couldn't tell. Tala fell right for it. "No I must go. Goodbye Mr. Ookami."

"Call me Tala," once again he smiled at Rei, giving him the creeps.

"Goodbye, Tala," then he left. No scratch that last part, he dashed away like the wind and never looked back.

When arriving back to his tree home with the Caduceus in his hand he saw Driger, Max and Draciel sitting in the small living room. Accompanying them was another bit beast. His fur was a mix of blues and whites. The floor was chilly and frozen. Small, puffy clouds of evaporating ice illuminated from the bit beast. His sharp, white fangs glistened as the moonlight shone of them.

Rei walked curiously over to them. He recognized the bit beast as Wolborg. This was the second time this week that he came out of his portion of the forest. This is really important or really bad.

All of the people present turned their heads to Rei and watched Rei slowly walk to them. He stopped in front of them waited for whatever they were going to say, or lecture, about. A light snore came from Max direction, who was lying snuggled on the fur of the young wolf who was asleep alongside the blonde. The fur of the wolf was extremely soft and comfortable, but the downside was that it was freezing cold. Sleeping in his fur was like sleeping in a frozen lake. He never understood how Max could stand the coldness of the ice bit beast. Maybe because of his genes of the turtle bit beast.

"Is there a reason why Wolborg is here Driger?" Rei finally looked away at the childish bit beast and half bit beast to look at the elder bit beast. They seemed to beam at them too. They at last looked at Rei.

"We explained to Wolborg the dilemma of the humans getting detected by the elders. He is capable of disguising their scents with a distinctive herb blended with one of his ice spells. With this skill, the humans can move freely and, hopefully, not get caught," Driger sat down when he finished explaining, "Anymore questions young one?"

Rei looked was shocked for a moment the tiger- no this tiger- was actually helping him! He expression then changed to care as his golden eyes became sentimental and warm to the tiger and wolf. The bit beast were thoughtful enough to not tell the elders and help him. Maybe they finally understood how he felt. Including Draciel, who was smiling broadly at Rei.

"Thank you everyone. You don't have any idea how much this means to me. You guys have always been there for me, no matter how much you dislike the situation. You never dissed me because you were concerned about your own selves. I promise to return the favor. Thank you so much! I mean it!" His grin widened and his eyes shone brighter.

"You know what Rei?" Max asked Rei who now looked him, surprised to see him awake and standing. "You never are concerned about your own self but other people. That isn't all that healthy you know. Don't waste your time on someone who isn't willing to watste their time on you! It's good to help people, but once in a while you need to think about yourself. You got that! When ever you feel you need something or wanna know something that's been nagging you, but all on your own you wanna know it then, you better go out there and do it! Make that a promise, okay."

Rei never even realized he did those kind of things. Was his habits that easy to read? He knew he was always there to help people and never wanted anything in return, but it that like a good thing. Shouldn't they be happy they're getting free service? He's working like a slave to them! Okay maybe not necessarily a slave, but he sure was acting like one. Okay yeah he did always receive a thank you in response to express their gratitude, and they always showed their appreciation, but he never got anything in return that involved a favor. Oh, that's what Max was saying. He never asked for a favor from the same person so they can prove how much they cared.

Wasn't that like proving he wasn't spoiled? Was Max telling him it's okay to be a little spoiled it he really wanted something? He really never been in a situation where he wanted, no- he needed, craved to know something, something that was nagging him to death. Guess he really should prepare for when the time comes.

Max stood in front of Rei and stuck his hand out. Rei looked at it then grabbed it and said, "A promise between friends."

"No! A promise between brothers," Max looked sternly at Rei who smiled and confirmed his answer with a shake.

"Yeah Maxie, a promise between brothers."

"Yo Kai! What took ya so long? It's almost midnight," Tyson got up too examine his depressed friend. He appeared angrier than usually.

"Busy," Kai replied with a grunt as he strolled past Tyson heading for his room. Dranzer was flying behind Tyson who was following him. "Dranzer come. Tyson go greet our guest."

"What guest?" Tyson looked clueless around the room until the grand, front of the mansion opened. Entered Tala: The Mysterious Redhead with the Sweet Tooth for the Truth.

"Hello, my dear friend, Tyson!" Tyson heard Kai's door slam close and lock. Dranzer was obvious inside with him. "I'm sorry for the late intrusion, but I have come with Kai. Wasn't you told of my arrival?"

Tyson turned to the smiling Tala. He never really understood why Kai never liked Tala since they were young. He always had intentions for everything and everyone. He wasn't ever mean and got along with everyone around him, old or young. It was apparent to Tyson that the closet person Tala wanted to get closes to, since he was young, was Kai, but Kai just never seemed interested. Hell, Kai pushed anyone who got to close away. He slammed shut all of his sensations, locked them in. The only human being that could pick that lock was his mother, but now that she was gone the whole lot was more sealed then before. The only person capable of getting _something_ out of Kai was Tyson, but he'd generally have to wait a week or two till he actually knows.

Tala was a little the same way. He showed all his emotions, except the bad ones. He would be cheery, golly and just plain happy with someone then, when he got what he wanted he wasn't the same. Startlingly, all of the things he wanted to know where somehow connected the history of the Ookami's and Hiwatari's who, in the past, had a big circumstance that interfered with the relationship. He could be a walking book filled of secrets that shouldn't be told, or so bad that the person life is in grave danger, and methods to black mailing if he was cold-hearted enough to do such cruel acts.

Fortuitously, he wasn't.

"We were told it was tomorrow. Oh who cares, the more the merrier, right!" Tala jumped as he felt Tyson grab his arms from behind and drag him out into the house, laughing in the process. Tala smiled and laughed alongside Tyson. He never really did understand how he could be so kind-hearted like this. If only Kai had inherited this personality.

Rei awoken, stretched, yawned, combed through his ebony locks with his fingers, lazily he strained to open his golden eyes, he stood on his bed, jumped down, but instead of landing on the floor he stepping on Drigger's tail thus getting and loud hiss and growl from the angry feline that just gotten hurt on his holy tail, and woken up utterly astonished, that he was on the brink of a heart attack. Okay maybe not a heart attack, but he was utterly astonished. He was close to murdering the culprit, that's for sure.

He jumped up, causing Rei to fall on his back, dizzy, and look down at Rei to yell, "what are you doing!" Rei still laid on the floor, staring at the spinning ceiling in a daze. His hair spilled and tangled in all kinds of directions on the floor.

Max was stirring in his bed from all the commotion, until he heard Driger shouting in pain. He got up and saw Rei trying to soothe Driger (who was glaring daggers and growling all kinds of curses) by massaging his tail. It seemed to help. A little.

He sighed and went back to sleep. _Crybaby._

Wolborg walked into the room and his vein twitched as he told Driger to shut up so he could get some sleep. Of course, that was one of the stupidest things anyone could say to this tiger. More than ever, if he happens to known you from the time when you were born. Wolborg's brain placed in his cranium must have gone dead, the memories of the other stupid things he ever said and done to Driger magically faded or he was as stupid as Driger was thinking at the moment.

The memories seemed to magically reappeared again because Wolborg eyes widen in realization and he began to back away slowly from the room. His attempt was in vain as Driger tackled him to the floor and bit him in the butt to emphasize that if you mess with this tiger, your in a serious world of hurt. The wolf may be stronger and bigger in size, butDriger was still able to take him.

"Are you children done?" Rei asked. He walked over to them to see Driger walking proudly with a smooth stride and his tail straight into the air. Wolborg moaned in pain as he crawled onto Max's bed. Max was still sleeping in it, so when Wolborg got on he was forced off of the bed by the big bit beast.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Max whined and complained as he stood from the floor. "Since I'm up I might as well get started on those artifacts. See ya."

"Wait Max," Driger said. "Wolborg go with him." Driger commanded.

"Why?" Wolborg moaned drowsily. He was just rudely awoken and now they're rudely forcing him to travel all the way to that lake to get Draciel? How rude!

"To get the plant needed. They are coming today."

"It's eight o'clock in the morning. Can't you wait till twelve?" Whining and complaining about everything Driger decided was one of his specialties.

"No! Now go!"

Meanwhile Kai, Tyson and Kenny (who had came early in the morning) were brainstorming possible ways to get out of the house while eluding the servants and Tala. Dranzer could effortlessly fly out the window. The servants were less of a problem, it was Tala who was making his visit have a downside to their plan that was corrupting their opportunity .

"You got any ideas Chief?" Tyson worriedly asked the genius of the group.

"I evaluated some calculations, but distinguishing Tala, he could in all probability spot the flaws. In others words, I don't know Tyson."

"What about you Kai?" If he really did come up with something, Tyson wasn't all that sure he would tell.

"I have something in mind…" A big smirk spread across Kai's lips.

Moonlight: What's Kai thinking? Why does Tala want to meet Rei one more day? Why does he want Rei to dress as a female? Is it something important? Will Wolborg really distinguish their scent or he just trying to make himself look good by making himself look important? Is this the longest I ever updated? If so will you please not kill me nd _maybe _if I gotten more reviewers this wouldn't be a problem! Please review then the next chapter will be sooner. Don't worry though I already started it and have it all planned out. This chapter was kinda long huh?

Kai: So you made this chapter long because no one likes you?

Moonlight: Of course not! I still got reviews! Thanks to everyone to reviewed! If you didn't then go screw a monkey, unless you review now! I'm sending easter bunnies and eggs to everyone who reviews. Yeah I finished this on Easter!

Max: You spent your Easter typing? Then, posted it the next day?

Moonlight: Basically. I was also at doing the easter egg hunt and I sucked. I found 16 eggs so I got two masks.

Tyson: I ate the bunnies and eggs colored

Rei: You ate every egg. You didn't even bother to color yours

Tyson: I was hungry

Kai: When aren't you?

Tala: My time was spent with Kai and Rei

Moonlight: Anyway... here are the response to all my reviewers. If you have any questions then email it to me or put it in the review and I'll respond!

**Constantine**: No he looks NOTHING like the dude from Phantom of the Opera! Oh yeah! Tsk, tsk Constantine! Let your imagination expand more and see the pits of blackness that Rei wears! LOL! I used to call Hemes Herpes too! When I was little and watched the Hercules movie and series I used to say, "Dad why did they name herpes after a disease." He used to tell me it's "Hermes" but I kept saying "Herpes" and people thought I cute for saying that since I was young. I hated that and I still do:( Driger such a naughty, naughty tiger. Hehe I thought that part was funny to add. Plus, that cliffy was sucky! Even this one! I can't wait till I add the cliffy when Rei and Tala meet. If I don't hurry and review when I add it I bet many people wanna kill me! XD! Kai likes Tala, but I guess kinda jealous of him and annoyed cause he hugs Kai alot and _very _attached to him. Yes it is a big, huge, enormous problem (and mean) when people don't review! It okay to say "luvie" cause I like it! I say "luv ya" and "lovely" so "Luv ya! Thank you my loyal, lovely reviewer! If you don't like it, and that goes for everyone, then die! glare Especially, for a review with questions and randomness. I love those. Bye, bye and Luv ya!

**Forfith the Dark Angel**: Yes I know cliffies are cruel! That's why I make them! Hahahahahah! (Cliffy haters surround me with pitch forks) Ah I'm sorry no more cliffies coughlyingcough except this chapter and a few more will have because I'm cruel like that! Driger isn't really okay with it... but he understands and so he is allowing it! Personally, he hates it! Dirty hentai! Bad kitty, bad! You better hope Kai didn't hear you call him nervous! Rei's not dumb! He's just extremely slow! Haha! I wish I really did go to Cancun with all those sexy people! droolI went in one of my dreams and I was surrounded by sexy anime charactes and real men! Oh yeah! Thanks alot lovely reviewer! Luv ya!

**ShadowCat**: Yeah I continued! You're lovely too! Luv ya!

**Jennchow**: Yeah, the bad luck is attrated to Rei. That's why he hates to be in the imagination of this authoress! Mmahawhahaw! He shouldn't get caught anymore unless my mind (that's quite screwed up) decides it feels like tourting Rei. I'm glad you know they're half-bitbeast! I added that because I thought a few people, like you, might be confused. Glad I did? Luv ya!

**Ray-is-sexy**: Yeah I love warm feelings. I really couldn't think of one for this one so I added a word of advice that is also a quote: Don't waste your time on someone who isn't willing to watste their time on you. I have other good quotes but they don't really go with the chapter. This quote seemed perfect for the chapter. It kinda inspired me! Sorry about the late update! I still love your reviews! Luv ya!

**Fangirl**: Thanks for telling me there was still a "La Ladro Matrice" in the chapter. I changed it! Thanks for reviewing, even though your no a user but I don't care, and liking my lame story! Luv ya!

Moonlight: Yeah I kinda just rambled on the replies. That shows how much I care! Luv ya!

Kai: Shut up! You said "Luv ya" so many times and used so many exclaimation points. Were you that excited?

Moonlight: I was getting hyper off of candy and bunnies and chickes since I was typing this. I recently had a school band concert (I play the flute) and I was practing and sorta neglecting the story cause of it. It was on Thursday March 24th. I have another on May 9th. More practice. That's why I typed half of Chapter 8, but no title so far. I'm on Spring Break so yayness! I'm gonna type like crazy! The state testing thingy is in two weeks! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tyson: I seem to fail test while Kai and Kenny ace it. Well... I am eating instead of doing the test so... yeah...

Max: Me and test don't get along either

Tala: Would you want me to provide you two with a private instructor to tutor you with you problems? It isn't a problem

Rei: I can do it!

Kai: Of course you can your a genius, Kitten!

Rei: I know Kai-chan! You are too!

Kai and Rei laugh while Tala, Tyson and Max slowly walk away from the crazy

Moonlight: Don't mention test around me! I had to take THREE test on Friday, the day before our Spring Break, and two of them were really, really, really, important. That's okay because I slept in English. That was so fun. I kinda hated the beginning of this chapter. I tried to change my writing style some. Does it suck?

Kai: Yes

Tala: No my dear! The techniques and methods that you use as you type with those elegant fingers are indeed great! I adore the many talents you have, writing is included in the list!

Tyson: You shouldn't lie to her

Max: That's mean Ty

Tyson: Yes, but true

Rei and Tala: That's not true!

Tyson and Kai: Yes it is!

Max doesn't know and runs away as they chase him so he can solve the outcome of how sucky of a writer Moonlight is! (Moonlight: I know it and proud of it!)

Moonlight: Anyway I hoped you don't mind the little changes in the way I type and now I'm off to practice! See ya in the next chapter and Luv Ya! Hey! Leave Max alone! Please Review! R & R!


	8. Glittery, Silver Stuff

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 8:

Glittery, Silver Stuff

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

Kai and Tyson exhaustedly ran through the forest. As they ran gust of winds tried to stop them, but with their might and will, they dashed through, leaving the wind to eat their dust. Their phoenix companion, Dranzer, flew above them as they smiled in triumphant. They were successfully at Operation: Escape Tala. Alas, one of their comrades, Kenny, had to be sacrificed in the process.

They finally reached the entrance to the forest. There, they saw Rei leaning against a crouching a pure white--with small specks of blue--wolf. Along side of him was Max who was sitting on the back of the wolf. In Rei hands lay a little, clear spray bottle filled with a silver substance. When the sunlight shone on the bottle it glittered. Not like horrifying glitter you drop during a party or glitter you put on your body that blinds your eyes, but more like glittery, sparkly water. The silver substance seemed to glitter like the sparkling water is a much better comparison. If it glittered like glitter, like literal glitter, then Rei wouldn't carry the thing in the open where everyone can see it.

Kai and Tyson stopped in their tracks. Did Rei and Max seriously believe they would walk over their with a massive, menacing looking wolf? That's just common sense to not go. Tyson may be kind of slow comprehending things, but he wasn't slow enough to know not to walk to a wolf. Kai wasn't going to willing stop and stare at Wolborg. He already was turning around ready to run home and ditch, till Tyson stopped him.

Max and Wolborg looked confusing at the two blue haired humans. Rei understood and couldn't really blame them for not coming over, he'd do the same thing if he saw this wolf just sitting there in front of him. "Don't worry guys. This little puppy is harmless."

Wolborg blinked, then growled playfully to Rei as he showed his fangs, "Who you calling a puppy?"

"The one who always complains, whines and sulks like a sick puppy. Can't go a day without hearing you go on about something. Then, your voice becomes high and squeaky making your complaints more annoying to listen to," Rei said matter-of-factly as he folded his arms, turned his head away from Wolborg, closed his eyes and strained himself to frown since he wasn't trying laugh and smile.

"You both are like two children. Now let's get back to the reason that Tyson and Kai came here," Max jumped off of Wolborg and dragged Rei behind him to Tyson that was still grabbing Kai who, once again, was preparing to run. Max cheerfully ran to them still dragging Rei. "Hiya Ty! Hello Kai. Hey a rhyme." He paused as he just realized he just rhymed three rhymes. "Oh man. I hope I don't do that again," Max slapped his forehead as he realized he rhymed once again.

Tyson began laughing as Kai rolled his eyes thinking Max was as childish as Tyson. Rei snickered behind Max who was blushing. Wolborg began coughing, he thought it was helping him hide his laugh, and any smart person would know that a long fit of coughing like that was to hide a laugh. Tyson stopped laughing, looked at Wolborg and said, "Why's he coughing like that? Is he sick? If so, you really need to see a doctor dude." Yeah. Notice what was typed was any _smart _person would see that. Tyson proved that he wasn't all that smart at the moment, not say he's dumb, just not smart at the moment.

"Tyson, you're a moron," Kai simply stated to his childhood friend.

"What! Can't you see him coughing like a maniac! Oh I get it. Just because I happen to be the only one caring for that wolf I get called a moron! Thanks Kai."

"Tyson he's fine. He just uh… had to much…fur in his mouth. You know… fur balls," thinking up good excuses didn't seem to work well for Max. "Right Wolborg!" Max shouted loudly, oh too loudly, at the wolf.

"What? Oh…I mean yes. I have to lick my fur just about everyday to keep it pure white like this. So yeah, fur gets in my mouth. So I get fur balls," Wolborg tried his best to make it seem realistic. No smart person would fall for it. Except Tyson who fall for it completely.

"So your name's Wolborg? Well good luck with that fur, Wolborg!" Tyson grinned at the wolf.

After the moron comment to Tyson, Kai had been staring at he wolf. He felt as though he seen the wolf somewhere before. Where? He wasn't sure.

Also, a question was nagging at his brain. Something he had been thinking about when Max spoke. He didn't know the answer and him not knowing an answer to something he wanted to know the answer to was really annoying. He kept thinking and thinking that it perhaps it was possible, but it may not. He was forming a migraine! He did not need anymore, you'd think he obtained an invincible endurance to them thanks to Tyson. Ah! He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the answer and he wanted it now! "Wolborg, right? Can wolves even _have _fur balls?" Yes! He let it out and was now going to get his answer to the evil question.

"Uh… well…I can… cause I'm different… from other… wolves… yeah," Wolborg knew that Kai wasn't going to fall for it and wasn't really going to believe him if he told he was a bit beast.

"Are you a bit beast?" Kai simply questioned as though seeing a bit beast wasn't something new. He heard stories of them from his mother and read old, ancient documents about them within the library of his mansion filled with all kinds of old things like tales, history, diaries, in other words very rare books, books even believed to be erased from history.

Rei, Max and Wolborg stared at Kai and disbelief. Humans' memories of the bit beast was destroyed. No survivor of the war was given a chance to bribe, no one was given a chance to pray or remorse, not at all for the war was one taken placed due to the jealous and greed of humans.

"Bit beast? Kai you actually believed those stories?" Tyson couldn't believe that Kai saw those stories as truths. He placed both of his hands behind his ears and sighed as he explained to Kai as though he was a child, "Those rusty, old books and fairy tales were just legends you know you know." Tyson eyes became half way closed as he stared at Kai and said, "You talk about me being immature and here you are believing little books."

Kai said, through gritted teeth, to Tyson, "Shut up. Those books weren't fairy tales, you were just being dumb and decided to call them that because of the hand drawn sketches of the bit beast. She told us though stories and I know that whatever she said wasn't lies," Kai glared at Tyson. He heart also felt a little saddened. His best friend, his closest, friend his brother, Tyson thought that the stories told them him were lies. How dare he.

His eyes showed little emotions of pain. Pain from memories and this 'she' he spoke of. Tyson didn't see it. Rei did. Thank god that Tyson knew that whenever Kai spoke like that it meant, 'if you say another wrong word, I swear I'll kill you.'

"Okay. Who told you about bit beast?" Rei finally butted in to stop any kind of violence.

"Like Tyson here said, in tales and books we've read."

"Oh…" Rei trailed off. He didn't know if he should tell them the truth of not. Well they did see to be educated in the existence of the bit beasts, but he knows if they were given facts.

Rei looked over to Kai and saw his eyebrow lifted in a way saying he wanted to know if he war right or not. It was also saying that if you lie I will figure out the answer.

"Yes it's true Wolborg is a bit beast. A wolf bit beast to be precise. Please don't be afraid of this little puppy. He has a good heart and won't attack unless needed." Rei sounded half pleaded as he spoke. _If they accepted Dragoon and mainly Driger without any signs of racist or thinking it over, then maybe, just maybe, Kai and Tyson will accept me and Max. I hope so. _

"Sure. Why not?" Tyson shrugged his shoulders in a manner stating the fact Dragoon being a bit beast wasn't a big deal. "I'm pretty sure Kai here is thinking the same thing. He's a little softy no matter how hard he tries to make himself look tough." Tyson smiled ear-to-ear. That little smile really made Max and Rei feel better knowing that. Now all they needed was the answer from Kai.

"Hmph," Kai responded and put his head down. He was hiding a smile. Rei cat eyes were sharp enough to see it so Kai's bangs didn't really help.

"In Kai's language that means he's agreeing with you. See, no worries!"

"Good. Now let's go!" Max was about to run, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Rei.

"We gotta give them the stuff," reminded Rei to Max who was so excited that he completely forgot.

"What stuff?" questioned Max.

"The stuff," Rei answered irritably.

"What's the stuff called?"

"I don't know! That's why I keep calling it the stuff. I know the silver, sparkly stuff," Rei took out the bottle of the sparkly, glittery silver substance.

"Oh that stuff!" Max exclaimed as he remembered.

"Max…" Rei couldn't help but sigh at the forgetfulness of Max. C'mon, how can you forget something as glittery as that?

One brow of Kai raised as he looked at that disturbing bottle of glitter. He was no fool to anyone to not notice something shiny like that. Tyson's reaction seemed to be quite different than from what Kai would've expected…

"Whoa! That's the coolest glitter I've ever seen! What are gonna do with it?" Tyson squealed like a little brat and ran to Max who now held the bottle and knocked him over.

Now Kai's brows (notice the plural) furrowed downwards in anger. How dare Tyson like glitter! That stuff is evil. Evil girls wear it to make themselves look girly, at all times in the need of help, very feminine, cute and weak. So weak that you think you can effortlessly get a date with them. They refuse you or dump you ever-so-badly, you get so offended and heated you start to lose control of your body and forget the saying your momma told you or the major rule guys live by; Never hit a girl.

So what do you do?

You hit the girl. At the mast moment you remember the rule and you feel really stupid.

And what happens?

You get your ass kicked by a whole bunch of people that appear out of nowhere.

So what do you do?

You beg for forgiveness and plead for your life and say that the sight of her, and the glitter but you don't mention it, made you attracted to her and infatuated so much you try to woo her. Yes you say 'woo her.'

Why do you say it?

It sounds really fancy. So fancy that maybe the big mob of magically appearing people might fancy the word and think you're cool and use it.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Tyson hopped around like a five-year-old excited about getting a power rangers toy.

"I think it's suppose to hide your scent from the wild animals and bit beast in the forest. If they catch you, you'll mostly likely get eaten."

Kai and Tyson observed the bottle. They were putting their lives--for Kai his pride with glitter-- in danger with that stuff. They nodded their heads as they waited for Rei to do whatever he was going to do with the stuff.

"Don't worry, the glitter won't show," reassuring words were spoken by Rei.

They stood up ready for whatever it was they were getting on them.

Rei and Max watched them. "Why are you standing like that?" Max asked.

"Don't you have to spray or pour it on us?" asked Tyson.

"Um.. No. The reason why I said the glitter wouldn't show was because you have to drink it."

Drink it?

"To hell if I drink that stuff," Kai protested as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes. Only a true moron--like Tyson-- would drink that stuff.

"Sure, why not! You are too Kai!" see? A true moron.

"No," came the simple response from Kai.

"Please, Kai," this time Rei asked.

The way Rei asked seemed to effect Kai somehow. He could resist it; he had to do what Rei said.

They drunk the weird stuff. To be truthfully, they really didn't even feel anything. Meaning, they didn't even know if it worked.

"Can you smell their scent Wolborg?" asked Max.

"No," he responded.

"Then that means it worked," Tyson said. He was pretty glad. It tasted like nothing. It ws pretty weird nothing. Like when you hold your nose and drink a liquid and it pours down your throat. Like a worm with no taste is traveling through your throat.

"Finally, now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Kai asked. He wasn't going anywhere unless he knew where.

"To meet a very special guy!" Then, Rei picked up Kai, while Max picked up Tyson, and they ran off into the forest carrying them.

All you can do is imagine the delightful yet pissy face Kai had.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight: I know so many people want to murder me right now. It took me two months to update. I'm so sorry. I've been busy and writing my other two fictions They have shorter chapters and a less serious storyline so it's easier. I'll try so hard to make the next chapter longer, better, more exciting and sooner.

Max: She's neglecting us. I feel hurt.

Tyson: I thought you loved us!

Rei: Well she has been busy with school, her love for music and writing and trying to get at least six hours of sleep a day.

Kai: Why are you lying for her, Rei?

Moonlight: He isn't! I'm exhausted. It's almost nine o'clock at night. As soon as I upload this chapter, I'm going to sleep. Read and review! Responses to reviewers in next chapter! D


	9. More People To Remember

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter: 9

_More People To Remember_

Kai sighed in relief and disappointment as he was placed onto the floor by Rei. At least he was placed on the floor, Tyson was dropped.

"Where are we?" Kai asked Rei.

"Just a tree. A dear friend of mine should be coming out soon," Rei said calmly. He was swaying from side-to-side as he waited. Max leaned on Wolborg. Kai and Tyson just stood… doing nothing, you know, just standing.

A white, with green stripes tiger revealed itself from the tree. It pranced proudly towards the group; it's eyes never getting distracted to another direction. He stopped in front of Tyson and Kai (who were trying to act calm around the bit beast) and said in a low menacing voice, "Are these the humans you speak of Rei?"

Rei smiled in looked up at Driger. "Yep," he said all too cheerfully.

"Hm…" Driger lowered his head to the level of the two humans. "If you harm Rei or Max, you will pay." His threatening voice spooked Tyson and sort of annoyed Kai. He was just automatically assuming they were bad people for being humans.

He walked away. He looked into the direction of Dranzer and his eyes widen some as he realized that she were a phoenix. Phoenixes in these parts of the world were rare. For her to survive the war meant something.

Rei caught the shock in Driger's face and knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know if this was the same bird Mitsu had taken.

"Don't mind him. He's just overly protectively," Max explained as he shrugged is shoulders. "Now let's go do something!"

"Dranzer," Kai said. The phoenix flew over to her master. "Do you want to travel with us or explore the forest alone?" Dranzer cocked her head to the side as she thought about her decision.

"I think it's best for her to travel with us for now until she gets to know the area, and then she could go alone. Other bit beast live here and they too have their own territory. If she intrudes without knowing, they wouldn't feel the need to listen and attack her."

"What do you think Dranzer?" Kai asked.

"Okay," Dranzer responded. She hooted and flew on top of Kai's shoulder.

"What ever happened to that kid with the glasses?" Rei asked.

"You mean Kenny? Well, we need him to distract someone. The only thing we could think of making him build and create with someone watching and helping. Kenny hates buildings things around others if it isn't important, so this was a big sacrifice for his pride," Tyson said with fondness in his words.

For the rest of the day, all four of them (including Dranzer and Dragoon) okay, so all six of them enjoyed the time they spent together. Late at night, Kai and Tyson returned to their home. There they saw a pretty calm looking Tala and Kenny working together. They were indeed more surprised than ever as they actually saw Kenny working together with someone willing if it wasn't a immediate situation. That was like Tyson not being hungry all the time and Kai calling things cute and smiling.

Kenny and Tala didn't see it that way. Tala eventually-- though he regretted not spending time with Kai-- went to bed.

Kenny went home occasionally, but he had many experiments to attend to, so he stayed at the mansion for the night. Besides, he was to exhausted to hear Emily nagging him.

Meanwhile Max and Rei joyously entered their home and found Driger in a foul mood. The tiger still didn't like the idea of them spending time with humans. Dragoon, following them so he wouldn't have to be on guard, tried to cheer up Driger by nagging him. That didn't help either and he ended up being forced back to the entrance/home. So, along came Draciel. His way of helping Driger was by telling him how old he was being. The tiger growled at the turtle, he was not getting old.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the day came for Rei to meet Tala. Personally, he didn't want to go, but he really didn't have much of a choice.

He snuck out of the tree house and with his speed, he was able to arrive at Monkey Island. There, he met the grinning Tala.

Ah, Tsuki. It's good to see you. You came the day I requested; for that, I really appreciate it." Tala took a hold of Rei's hand and smiled charming up at him. "Are you prepared to go?"

Rei got a little nervous but hid it well. "Yes," he responded as coolly as he could.

Tala released Rei's hand but continued smiling. "Relax, come ride with me in my car so we can arrive at my home." Tala began walking towards the car with Rei behind him; still nervous.

As they drove to Tala's home, Rei stared out through the window. He wondered as to why Tala would do all of this if to simply trouble him into going to a party? No matter what Rei did, he was trapped by him. Also, knowing Tala is rich, he would most probably have a few "contacts" that could easily draw his face by descriptions, running away was off from the list. Keeping his identity of being part bit beast hidden was still on the list.

Now that he thought about it, if he is getting suited up and having a change of clothes, wouldn't they noticed the fangs, markings and claws scattered across his body? Rei inwardly groaned as he realized hiding his identity from Tala was soon going to be crossed out from the list too.

As the car came to a screeching halt, Tala opened his side of the car door, walked behind the car and opened Rei's. "We have arrived."

Rei was slightly embarrassed and touched about being treated like this from a stranger. He never experienced this kind of things, he heard stories of princesses and other fairy tales that included these things, but he never dreamed of the day that he himself would feel like the stories.

He walked out of the car and looked at the mansion. He clearly wasn't what he expected. Oh, don't worry, it was fabulous and remarkable like all mansions. It had butlers and merry colors that made one's soul feel at ease and in a daze at the beauty. That wasn't what made Rei gawk. The familiarity of it was what surprised him. Why would Tala be at this place? What was his connection? Did he live in the Hiwatari mansion? Yes, this was the same place home he had a preview of from Mitsu. The same place that Kai lived in along with Tala.

"Is it that stunning to see?" teased Tala.

Rei heard him and knew that wasn't the reason he stared, but he didn't need to tell Tala that. "Yes. It's really fantastic, Tala. I mean it," Rei half-and-half lied. What he said about the place was true, but it wasn't the reason he stared.

"Don't be afraid, just enter and you'll be fine. I assure you," Tala spoke sweetly to Rei. "No one is going to hurt you either as you change. Just measured and they figure out all of the measurements."

Rei sighed in relief. His identity was safe. For now. Now, what if Kai and Tyson were hear or attending this? That was his new problem.

He walked alongside Tala as they traveled through the huge halls, past many rooms until they arrived at their destination.

"Enter through here and wait for a perky and happy person named Ureshii to grab you and hug you. Tell her your name and she'll be busy with you." Tala left and turned the corner leaving Rei in front of the door and get to the tailor. She sounded like a good person so he shouldn't have anything to worry about right?

With a little curiosity, he opened the door and looked inside. There was pure darkness, but with his sharp eyes, he was able to see the lining of a figure. He assumed it was Ureshii from the way the body was shaped. "Ureshii? Um, this is Re-- Tsuki. I was requested to meet you by Tala for my measurements."

A women that looked in her twenties with striking red hair like Tala's. She was tall and had nice curves. She smiled sweetly and gave Rei a big hug. "Oh my, aren't you the adorable one?" she lifted Rei off the ground as she squeezed.

"Tell me, your name is really Rei is it not?" the sly smirk she gave Rei really crept him out. How the hell did she know that anyway? "By your expression I can tell you are curious as to how I knew this. There is a good reason why I know this," she said calmly as she placed Rei back on the earth.

"Why don't you just tell Tala Valkov your really name. It won't kill you and he won't kill you either. Believe me when I say this, Tala has no intentions of harming you mentally or physically, he just needs you to get close to someone." Rei raised a curious hand to his chin. Who did Tala want to get close too? Hopefully, it wasn't any of the bit beast.

"It isn't anyone you know, hopefully, Rei." There she goes again. Knowing exactly want he was thinking.

"Someone named Kai Hiwatari," she said nonchalantly as she pushed Rei through a doorway. "Don't worry about it. The plan may not work since Kai hates talking to strangers," she smiled pleasantly and made Rei stand on a stand. He just obeyed everything she said and did since he was in too much of a shock. He never figured that Kai and Tala would know each other. This was getting to confusing for him. They all seemed to be connected.

"My, my, my, Rei. You could easily pass as a women," Ureshii said as she looked up at Rei. Rei blushed a little at that. It wasn't something he liked, but the way she said, it wasn't mean; more of a compliment. "Of course if you had a chest that is." That statement made him almost tumble from the stand in embarrassment. "Hey, don't take that way. Unless you are a transvestite. Then, you'd probably love that compliment"

"I'm not!" his face turned redder and redder. She knew how to get to that point in someone that made you want to kill yourself from embarrassment.

"It's just a joke. No need to get feisty. Your dress should be ready in an hour." Rei moaned at the word dress. He really wasn't going to enjoy his time as a cross dresser. Ureshii patted Rei's head, barely missing his pointed cat-like ears, and said, "Don't worry. Tala would've taken a real girl if they all weren't looking for marriage. Ladies these days, all they look for in a man is his money and… other things," the way her eyes squinted and looking in the other direction gave Rei a pretty good idea what she meant by "other things." She seemed to be really good at making him blush too.

"I better get going," Rei said. He really liked Ureshii, but he wanted to know exactly want Tala wanted.

"Good-bye Rei. Come visit me sometime and you better tell Tala your real name or else," she waved energetically and pushed Rei out of the room. He had a feeling being around Ureshii will cause him to say things in his heart he never knew about.

Rei stood in the middle of the long corridor, he stared down each end as he realized he had no idea where he was going. _Great, now what do I do?_

"Ah I assume you must be Master Tsuki," said a confident, strong and polite voice. To be honest, it spooked Rei a little. He talked and moved so quietly Rei's ears couldn't pick him up and his nose couldn't pick up any different smells besides the strong perfume Ureshii wore.

"Ah don't worry, I'm here to escort you to Master Tala. I'm am the butler of the household. Please, come along," the butler began walking in a dignified and perfect stride. Rei wondered if he should really trust this butler, but he didn't really have any other leads. So he followed to butler.

"Um… excuse me, Mr. …" Rei trailed off as he just remembered he never caught the butler's name.

"Datsumyo, call me Mr. Datsumyo, Master Tsuki." Mr. Datsumyo never turned his back to face Rei as he spoke.

"Okay. As long as you stop saying master and Tsuki. My name is Rei," as he said that, he became a little alarmed. He didn't want the butler babbling to Tala that he lied about his name.

"Okay, Rei. As long as you don't say Mr. ," Datsumyo said.

Rei blinked a few times and smiled. "It's a deal."

The butler finally look back with a cheerful grin and said, "Why, yes it is."

Datsumyo and Rei paused in front of a polished oak door with tall doors. Datsumyo knocked three times softly on the wood and waited for someone to open the doors.

Tala pulled opened the doors and Rei walked in the room. As he did so, Tala led him to a seat and he sat in the one across Rei's.

"You may be wondering why you would want me to dress you as a girl. And you probably already know that it involves someone named Kai," Tala spoke bluntly and didn't waste time to get to the point.

"Would you care to explain?" Rei eyes narrowed and he had was wearing his poker face. No one could figure out what emotion Rei was feeling.

From what Tala had explained, Rei had concluded that this was a pretty stupid plan. It seems Tala wants to go to the ball with the most prettiest girl (Rei being the prettiest girl) and the point was to make Kai jealous. He'd known Kai all of his life, but they weren't close; not childhood friends, not playmates, just… acquaintances.

"So you just want to be friends with Kai?" Rei asked. _Psh, that's not as easy as it sounds. I doubt Kai even likes me _Rei thought. His heart ached a little from the last comment but he chose to ignore it.

"Hm. I guess. Just get connected with him considering he is my cousin and doesn't know it," Tala had a distant look in his eyes while Rei's eyes had a shock look all over his face. Cousins! And Kai didn't even know! That was something he'd never guess. "Don't be so shocked. As soon as I get close to Kai, I'll tell him this and explain how," Tala's voice held confidence to his plan.

"Fine. I'll help you," Rei said. If it was for Kai then he wouldn't have a problem helping.

"Ah, 'tis good to hear, but you don't even know the identification of Kai Hiwatari,."

"Trust me, I know him," Rei didn't feel the need to tell how.

"I'll take your word for it. Come to think of it, who doesn't? Now that this is settled, your dress has arrived."

Rei looked up to see Datsumyo entering the room with a fluffy white dress with black and gold steaks running across. The lace were does colors as well. It was indeed beautiful and he thought it might not look half bad on him. Rei looked longingly at the dress. It would look pretty good on him and may even impress Kai…

The hell! Screw that thought. It'd look terrible! It was meant for women, women! Kai would not get impressed by this. Rei scolded at his naughty thoughts.

"Datsumyo, escort Tsuki back to my mother and have him change their. Drive him in the limo to the ball where I will meet him at the entrance."

"As you wish Master Tala." Datsumyo gathered up the dress and exited the room with Rei behind him.

Rei wondered who Tala's mom was (a/n: As if this isn't obvious -.-) and he wondered what other surprises he was going to learn. You'd think he would try to avoid Tala and Kai's connection and not get to know these people, but he felt that he had to know. He may even learn a few things about Kai and his mother during his stay here. He would benefit from this at least. He also got to meet new people that one day he may consider really good and close friends of his. Ureshii and Datsumyo welcomed him warmly and even understood him more than others. People couldn't easily bring out the playfulness, excited, curious basically all of his true emotions and personality with such ease. It amazed him and scared him that he could be like this. In truth, he kind of liked it.

"We have arrived Rei," Datsumyo confirmed as he stopped in front of the same door Rei went in to be measured by Ureshii. If this was her room, then that meant. "Yes, the woman who measured you named Ureshii is Tala's mother." Now he was reading Rei's mind.

"Wait. Tala's mother! But… she's quite young. At least twenty!" Rei outburst didn't seem to stun Datsumyo at all.

"She's forty-two, Rei. Many people mistaken her age by her young appearance so don't not take heed of it or tell Ureshii that I told her age. She dislikes others knowing her age and refuses to tell anyone and let them continue guessing," Datsumyo smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind. I never knew this," Rei eyes went from side to side.

"That is correct. You never knew this and I never told you," Datsumyo did a small bow to Rei. "Farewell," he said then departed.

Rei entered the room and was hugged by Ureshii of course. "Oh Rei!" she cried. "I knew you were going to come back, but not this soon. You must have really missed me. Oh! I've missed you too. You are just to adorable to resist," she continued squeezing and adoring Rei for a considerate amount of time until she released him.

"Yes. I've missed you. Can we please begin fitting to the dress and then head to the ball?" Rei was to anxious about this. He wanted to rush and be in a haste. Even though he has told Max that being like that won't solve anything, he couldn't help it in this case.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" she smirked and gave Rei a knowing look, resulting in Rei blushing and looking away. Yep, she was embarrassing him again.

They went into the back of the room and dressed Rei. In so happened Ureshii assisted Rei with the complicated dress and so he had to suffer through a terrible moment of getting dressed. He felt a little childish for asking help with dressing, but a little… secure. She also didn't mind his markings and traced over them with her fingers giving Rei chills down his spine.

The way she was so calm about the uniqueness of Rei made Rei wonder more about how much she knew about him. So time he was going to have to ask her.

As they finished with the last finishing touches to the dress, Rei exited the room, after receiving a peek on the cheek from Ureshii, and went with Datsumyo to the ball to meet Tala and possibly Tyson.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight: it's summer break and it still took me forever to update! My God. I suck. This time I will try my hardest to update faster. I'm so sorry and thank you loyal reviewers who deal with me. Now, onward with my replies to the reviewers.

**A****kumizu7**Yay! My fics cool.

**VGMaster04: **Thanks for reading what I have written. Sorry it couple of days, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Generally I make my chapters for this story three thousand words or more, but I just made it three thousand this time so you won't have to suffer reading this. Thank you so much, even for letting me know you've been reading my works.

**Forfirith The Dark Angel: **Yes! My story still has not been abandoned! I was thinking Kai's face was hilarious looking as well. Expect more smiling from Kai in later chapters. ;D I think I've been getting too much sleep. Oh well, thank you so much for _always _reviewing.

**The Bubble Gum Ninja: **You are a EXTREMELY EXCELLENT reviewer. I still think someone out in this world who reads this and too lazy to review wants to murder me. Heck, I want to murder them for not reviewing. Not you of course. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

Moonlight: Expect an update for this story a little while after my Violin Lessons story. I'm on the last chapter for that story. Oh, and when I say 'a little while' this means a week or two. I'm that slow okay! Leave me alone!

Kai: Oh shut up.

Rei: Come on, Kai. You have to pity her a little. She's trying so hard.

Kai: Tch. To torture me.

Rei: She isn't that evil. Right Moonlight?

Moonlight: … No comment.

Tyson: Read and review people. Or she won't update. She already knows what happens, so not updating won't kill her. She has other stories and ideas to attend to.

Max: If you read this and don't review, you'll die in seven days!

Tyson: That movie was stupid.

Max: I know, but some people may actually get scared and review.

Moonlight: No. They won't. Unless they suck more than me.

Kai: No that's impossible

Moonlight: Shut up!

Kenny: Just read and review please people. Moonlight will adore you forever.

Max: And you won't die in seven days!

Moonlight: My God! Shut up!


	10. His Arcane Heart Breaks

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter: 10

_His Arcane Heart Breaks_

**Disclaimer: Beyblade is sadly not owned by Shimmering Moonlight**

xxxxxxxxxx

"My, this is amazing." Rei marveled and gazed at the room in which the ball is to be held in.

"Indeed. Now we must go," said Tala. He grabbed Rei's hand and led him towards the end of the room.

There, he saw many people that he assumed to be the most important ones. They were all clothed elegantly and had many expensive accessories on and practically shined and sparkled from the overdose of gems and jewels they wore. As true as this may be, this wasn't what made Rei realize this… completely. It was how they had that jealous gleam in their eyes when they saw _anyone_, the look as though they are superior to everyone; their heads were raised high, chins up and just had that little stuck-up attitude. He wasn't one to stereotype others, so let's say a majority were being like that at this ball.

Tala waved and smiled at them. Rei's keen eyes helped him portray that Tala, too, thought of the same way he did. That smile was so phony. That's good to know, though. He didn't want to associate with selfish fools.

"Ah, there he is, Rei. Kai. The loner as usually. Meaning Tyson must be eating at the buffet. Come," Tala spoke eagerly and rushed Rei onward t Kai's direction.

Rei saw the sparkle of joy in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at how Tala was acting. He was like a love obsessed school girl. Getting excited over seeing a mere person. Heh, humans just have that emotion that made them … alter. They become delighted about seeing a single flower, or watching a baby take a step for the first time.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as Rei thought. Humans were admirable creatures; he wanted to get closer to his other half even more now.

If only Kai would stop being blinded with the façade of everyone being the same; everyone having no compassion for him; everyone being too weak to be around him. Maybe Tala could make him see that people care. Heck, finding out that Tala was his cousin may help him believe that.

"Hello, Kai!" Tala grinned truly as he seated him self in front of him.

"Um… hi…?" Rei was stumped. Now that he thought about it, he was wearing a dress! For heaven's sake, it isn't hard for anyone who's seem him before to identify him since he did not have water balloons in his shirt for implants, and so much make-up that he looked like a clown. Damn, this wasn't a good situation.

"Rei, that isn't anyway to speak to someone," Tala said as though Rei just committed a sin.

Now how the hell did Tala know his name? Psh, Kai probably blabbed it to him after he left with the Caduceus. He almost forgot about that meeting. No wonder Tala didn't question him about how he knew Kai.

Rei felt used beyond words.

Kai looked at Rei suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. Sure, he made a pretty good looking girl, but he wasn't so dumb he couldn't remember a face. Whatever Tala was planning with Rei, it wasn't going to work. Damn Tala and the thoughts running through that deformed brain of his.

"What do you two want?" asked Kai bluntly. Act cool and calm while you get to the point and you won't be suspected of anything. He aimed focused eyes in their direction and didn't dare look away.

"Nothing special. Rei knew that I knew you so he came to see you for a change. Isn't he so kind?" Tala spoke admirable about Rei. As of Rei, he stood gapping at what a great lie he told. He spoke without a hint of lies in his voice. If Kai believed he was lying, then… Rei wouldn't know what to say. Just be in amazement.

Kai just grunted and looked away from them. Rei looked sorrowfully at him; he was being pretty colder than usually. It may be because of Tala, though. That made him look more sorrowful because Kai was hating a family member he didn't even know he had.

How lucky he was. Rei would do anything to just know-- just to see a _photo_ of who his family was.

"I need to use the restroom, I shall be back. Why don't you two just chat it up?" he winked with a slight smirk and left. Meaning, he left those two alone. Kai staring in the opposite direction, and Rei blushing from being seen in a dress.

"Um… Kai?"

"Yes?" His voice held little interest in whatever Rei was about to say, but Rei chose to not let it get to him.

"Do you think you could not tell anyone about me wearing this dress?" with that said, it was Rei's turn to look away and his face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I don't know, it could be good blackmail…" his voice trailed off into the distances.

Rei twisted his body sharply with fury plastered on his red face to see a conspicuous smile of Kai's face. Wow. Him … smiling … it was a pretty nice smile too. It was something one could get used to seeing because they like it, but not used to it since it's coming from Kai. It's both feelings mixed together.

Rei stared disbelievingly at Kai.

"I wasn't serious," Kai said with a risen eyebrow as his mouth curled questioningly.

Rei blinked and jumped slightly. He raised both of his arms and shook them as he said many denials about not knowing it was a joke. He couldn't let Kai know he was staring at him not out of fury. Much to Rei's agony, he began to blush … again.

"You blush easily. Is what I'm saying that bad?"

With that said, his blushed got bigger. "No! No! No! Of course not! It's just really hot in here. Yep! I should go outside to cool down a bit."

Rei mentally slapped himself. It was so hot that he was turning red. How lame and cliché. It'd actually surprise him if Kai would fall for it.

"Do you want me to go outside with you?" Kai asked.

"Yes! Uh, I mean, … sure … if you wan to that is…" _Damn, I answered that quickly. _

Kai stood and began waling towards the balcony with Rei trailing behind him. There, they sat in utter silence until they were accompanied by Tyson who forced them to speak. As the day passed by in a flash, not once did they encounter Tala.

"Hey, now that I think about it, why is Rei here and not Max? And who invited him?" wondered Tyson. Both him and Kai turned to face Rei as they awaited the answer.

It wasn't like he could answer that. He hadn't thought about it since he didn't think he would run into these two. He needed to come up with a desperate and reasonable lie. Ugh, that would take a while since he liked thoroughly thinking out the possibility of the lie being accurate. Think, Rei. Think!

"As you may know Tala invited me," started Rei. That part was easy to answer since it was the truth, but now he would have to explain why. "He invited since we have met before like how I have met you two. He happen to be pure coincidence that you two were also aware of him." That was a lie/truth too. He was getting good at this. Wait, that's bad. Ah crap.

"What about Max? asked Tyson anxiously. That seemed like the only thing he cared about.

"He got in trouble and … isn't allowed to leave the house, and … I didn't want him to feel bad about not getting the chance to come so … I didn't tell him that I'm here… so yeah. He doesn't know I'm here, but it is for a good cause, you know," Rei voice held guilt. Not guilt about not telling Max, which was what Kai and Tyson were thinking, but having to have to lie to them and doing this behind Max and Driger's back. They trusted him and knew he wouldn't do these kind of things, but he didn't have much of a choice. It was for their safety. For the entire home of the bit beast safety.

"Aw. I really wanted him to come, not that I don't mind you, Rei, but the more the merrier, right?" Tyson said to cheer up everyone.

"You're right, Tyson. Now let's continue enjoying the night."

"Ah, so there you two are. Now, now, Kai. Rei's my guest; you can't go and steal him from me," Tala spoke cunningly.

"Tch," he gave a cold stare in response.

"Anyway, since all three of you are here, which I was hoping, let me tell you a story." Tala seated himself in one of the armchairs that faced all three of them.

Rei stared intensely at Tala. Was he going to tell Kai that they were related? If so, how? And what would Kai reaction be?

"Kai, you may know that Ureshii is my mother, but what you didn't know was that your mother and my mother are sisters, making you and I cousins. Sadly, she isn't alive. I know she told you she would be coming back, but she isn't. At least you discovered we're related," Tala grinned.

Well, that explained how him and Ureshii knew Rei. Then learned it from Mitsu. Rei frowned. Why didn't she tell Kai?

Kai stared at him in shock. All kinds of emotions and ideas were running through his heart and mind. He just couldn't believe it. After all this time of waiting, he couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't believe he was related to Tala. He couldn't believe anything that is being told to him. After all these years of creating this uncaring mask, it couldn't vanished. It couldn't.

_He couldn't believe that in his arcane heart, he knew all of this already. _

"You lie!" he shouted, "You're lying! Tell me that you're lying you liar!" He ran up to Tala and grabbed his collar and shook him viciously. Tears threatening to spill out. He refused to believe he knew all of this already. Tala was just screwing with him again.

"Nope. I read it in your mother's journal before your grandfather took it, then I went to my mother to have her confirm it. Much to my satisfaction, your grandfather is in no way related to me. Oh, the horror if it were so." Tala eyes squeezed shut at the idea. "Also, I'm not sure of exactly how she was killed, but I'm positive she's dead."

Kai let him go and ran off of the balcony into the crammed ballroom. Tyson blinked as all of this was slowly consuming in his mind; Tala smirked at his accomplishment. Rei pitied Kai and hated Tala.

He just blurted out the truth. Crushing Kai's dreams of reuniting with his mother. Even though in due time they were going to be crushed, now was much too early and it wasn't the correct way to say it to a confused person like that.

If Rei were to tell Kai how Mitsu died, how would he?

Could he accept the truth?

But most importantly of all, would he hate Rei for it?

xxxxxxxxxx

After much running, Rei caught up with Kai to see him curled up in a ball on top of a rock in the many gardens of the household. Seeing such a strong person appearing like this was heart breaking. He could hear Tyson in the distance calling Kai's name. Luckily for Rei, he was able to sniff out him.

He kneeled down in front of Kai and handed him an handkerchief in a hidden pocket in the inside of his dress. The dress was a mess. Running in this thing _and_ high heels was extremely hard. My-God, what possesses women to make them wear such clothes.

"I'm not crying!" roared Kai. He slapped the handkerchief out of Rei's hand quite rudely.

He simply picked it up and placed it pack in the dress.

Kai still looked down at the floor with pure agony written all over his face. He couldn't face the fact that he knew this; even the cousin part.

Rei just sat there, looking at the top of Kai's head, as Kai refused to see anyone. His body shook violent has he struggled to keep his emotions in control, and prevent any tears from shedding. He refused to look to anyone. He could handle this mess alone. He needed no one to tell him what and how to do something. After all, it's a matter of his life and his future, and that's something no one could control.

After a few minutes of silence, Kai spoke. "I knew … I knew all along this was true…" he soft was close to a mumble, but Rei was able to catch it. Still, he didn't talk to Kai and let him continue. "I'm the one who's suppose to be brutally honest, and here I am not accepting the truth. My mother's dead and Tala's my cousin. Simple as that, right? But tell me, why does it hurt? Shouldn't I be happy?"

He waited a few moments to hear if Kai was going to keep going, but he didn't so he sighed and smiled a Kai. "Kai," he said. "Yes, you are sad about hearing how your mother died, that can't be helped. You dreamed she will return, but now you know she won't. I know something like that would extremely upset anyone, but do you think your own mother would want you waiting for her the rest of your life?" He looked hard at Kai as he slowly shook his head to the side signaling that meant no.

"Then live your life to the fullest. She gave birth to you to see her son grow big and strong. All she can do is watch you from the heavens."

He smelled the tears in Kai's eyes. They were close to pouring out.

"And discovering Tala was your cousin wasn't a let down for you," Rei continued. "You were just angry about how no one told you. Angry that your own mother didn't tell you. I know it hurts … a lot … but be glad to know that you do have a family member. Don't hate Tala and his mother because families are what make you. No one can survive with a pure ego alone. You will need support, and that's exactly what family and friends are for, Kai." Rei heart broke at the thought of anyone hating their family that showed them kindness. "Besides, I'm sure your mother loved them too" Rei said with a grin and a nod.

With that said, Kai couldn't hold it any longer and broke down in tears. He wasn't loud, or sniffed a whole lot, he just had tears. When one isn't used to tears and this kind of feeling, one couldn't help but do this.

Rei handed him the handkerchief and he gladly accepted it. Mutually, they both knew by him accepting the handkerchief was Kai's way of saying 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' for Rei.

He dabbed his eyes as Rei rubbed his back for comfort. He wasn't really sure if Kai was enjoying it but it seemed like a good idea at the time. If you was or wasn't, it didn't matter, he wasn't complaining and relaxed a little from the motions.

"Kai, do you want me to tell you something about myself?" Rei asked; still rubbing his back.

"If … you want … to," Kai said slowly so he couldn't start sniffing in between his words.

"I'm a half bit beast, in case you hadn't known," Rei said as he turned to the side.

"I figured that … out a … while ago. You and Max are." Kai shrugged and was still wiping his eyes.

Rei sighed in relief. If he knew that, then it eased him to tell him about his past life. And that should be told another time, maybe when they get closer, he'll tell him about his and Max's past.

"No, I don't hate … you and Max because of it. Neither does … Tyson," Kai said with a small hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you, Kai." Rei smiled broadly and would have embraced Kai, but thought otherwise.

Once again, they sat in silence interrupted by a few sniffles from Kai who was trying his best to hold them in. Rei had stopped rubbing his back and was relaxing on the grass of the garden while Kai sat on a rock above him.

They heard Tyson yelling their names in the distance -- even though they can clearly been seen in the garden from where he was standing -- so they just waited for him to take notice of them.

Twenty minutes past and Tyson still hadn't found him. Another reasons for Kai to prove what an idiot he is.

"Ah, there you two are!" shouted Tyson as he slumped exhaustedly towards them. "I was searching everywhere for you!"

"We heard," came Kai's sarcastic tone.

xxxxxxxxxx

All three of them stayed in that garden with idle chitchat till the time to leave came. Once again, they didn't see Tala. Either, A, Tala felt bad about what he said. Or B, Tala was celebrating; it could be C, with Tala still looking for them in the most unlikeliest places. Inside they all knew Tala was really thinking Kai would except this with ease, go to him for answers and just act as though nothing was wrong. Whatever his choice was, no one knew what Kai's was. That was what worried them the most.

Rei left just before three o'clock and snuck into his home. Fortunately for him, his friends were still in a deep sleep, giving him time to change and hide this dress far away until he had the chance to burn it later.

He lied into his bed and went into a blissful slumber. He'd make sure to take a nap in the afternoon since he had a feeling he won't be getting that much sleep._ Ugh, this wouldn't be happening right now if it weren't for Tala and his stupid decisions! _Rei though angrily.

It turned out Rei was right. Driger woke them the moment the crimson sun rose from beneath the folds of the forest. He growled with rage as he refused to let go of the post of his bed. He was tired! How much sleep did he have? Three hours? Whoa, that's a how bunch! Of course he couldn't tell Driger this or he'll think he had a sleeping disorder since they did go to bed early than usually. Something told him to leave sooner if he wanted to live.

Once receiving an impatient roar that made the birds violent flap their wings out of the tree from the vibration and shock, Rei thought it was a good time to get out of the bed. Oh, annoying this tiger to his limits was so fun yet scary. He could never get tired from it.

Max lazily lunged himself outside of his tree home to see Driger waiting for them -- impatiently obviously. Rei slowly followed behind and they both stared drearily at the feline. Such a cold person. Heck, such a cold morning. They were both shivering as the chilly win blew at them at full speed.

"Now that you two numbskulls finally arrived. You can accomplish the task I need done right away," Driger said.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight: Thus ending the chapter! I know, sucky cliffhanger, but the story was getting way to long. It was about 3,200 words -- not including my babbling here -- so I thought I should just end it.

It took me a month to post. I said about two weeks after I finish my other two stories and I did what I said, for once. I'm proud of myself; just not the fact that it took so long for me to actually type them.

I hated the beginning to this chapter since it dragged and they were talking too much. I have a thing against too much talking in a story and no description or feelings the characters had. Sorry if it bored you because it surely bored me so I didn't even bother to reread it for errors xP. Sorry about that. I also hate the title. It sounds so cheesy.

Kai: You are cheesy. Just like that damned anime 'Pretty Sammy'

Moonlight: Psh, please. I remember that time when I was forced to watch 'Pretty Sammy.' The nightmares. Such a cheesy/corny show; it's the reason I hate Tenchi Muyo now.

Max: I liked that show. She was so cute and hyper and happy.

Rei and Tyson: I won't comment on that show.

Moonlight: I warn everyone in this world. That anime is worse than Pokemon's and Sailor Moon's cheesiness combined. The horror! I almost died!

Max: That anime was great! You just don't understand the power of friendship and love.

Kai: Only you would say something like that, Max. Maybe Tyson would too. But mainly you.

Max: The power of friendship!

Moonlight: Shut the hell up! Now read and review you pretty people, or I'll commit suicide by watching the entire series of 'Pretty Sammy'


	11. Escaping Relaxation

**Il Ladro Matrice**

Chapter 11:

_Escaping Relaxation_

Disclaimer: Moonlight no own. Moonlight has a shiny spork. Moonlight stab lawyer.

xxxxxxxxxx

They sat in a chilling silence as they awaited Driger's commands. From Driger's expression and tone, they couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in, so the only choice they had was to be soundless.

The cold, eerie wind sent shivers down their spines like knives as the waking sun shone on the residences of the forest.

"Lately, you two have been slacking off," his piercing eyes narrowed as he watched them. "So for the remainder of this week I want to see you two get busy with those artifacts. A large amount have been tossed carelessly into out home and are becoming far more cursed by the seconds."

The two half bit beast sighed in relief. They thought it was something really important that would've gotten them in trouble. They always had to deal with these little things from Driger. Meaning, nothing to worry about.

Driger leaped in front of them and looked them hard in the eyes. Rei and Max weren't sure of how to react and didn't dare scamper away from fear.

"This is a serious matter now," the tiger growled. "I won't tolerate this anymore. You two have had this responsibility for years now. Get busy with it if you want this forest and the other bit beast to survive! Do you not understand the significance of them? Our home will be completely destroyed because of a reckless decision made by--" he backed up slightly from them to get a clearer view of their faces and ended his speech. He knew that if her were to continue, regret would flood their beings and his own. Even if the topic was all in out important and needed to be done immediately, he would never deliberately hurt these boys.

Max's shock transformed into sadness as Rei become angrier as he replayed Driger's words in his head. He knew exactly how Driger was going to end it. He knew that whatever was going to be said was most probably true. And he knew that those artifacts did need to be taken care of. What Driger didn't understand is that neither wanted to placed upon this work. Even if they were the cause and solution to the problem, it brought up painful memories.

"… could we--" Rei began before interrupted by the roaring tiger.

"Get started!" The aggravated beast left them as he pounced into the forest. Where he was going? That's unknown, but one thing that was known was that he regretted discussing this conflict. Even if it had to be done, Driger was the one who felt regret in return.

Rei and Max watched as his silhouette became one with the forest, leaving no trace of him every being present here. No trace of the past. No trace of regret, hurt or sorrow that hurt anyone. No traces of a battle of the correct choice of words. None of that was left. Just silence of an obscure moment.

"…Rei…?" Max said softly, waiting patiently for a response.

"Let's get started, Max."

Max nodded and they began working on the artifacts for the next five days. For five days they didn't defy any commands from Driger, and luckily for them, Kai and Tyson wouldn't be coming over for another week due to an 'emergency' as they stated. Whatever the true reason may be-- as if it weren't obvious to Rei, it did help them with their work so they wouldn't be distracted and scowled by Driger again.

Rei was constantly traveling all around at great swiftness just to get everything. Newspapers were reporting on how after weeks of a break, the Il Ladro Matrice had returned and stealing at a fast rate.

And what benefit does this headline have for out young thief?

Why, it made the situation worse then he expected. Because of his remarkable swiping skills, he had fans (many with the female side) and he also had enemies (a majority of them male) so you can visualize how many of them were hanging around local museums. People with important and known art in their homes were putting up the top notch securities that he had difficulty with.

But most of all, dogs. Why dogs? They just ruined everything for this young thief. What did he do to deserve dealing with dogs of all creatures?

All of this work wearied him out, but he had to thank the heaven's for having half of the objects he had to steal located in abandoned places such as caves and dug beneath the dirt. If they were all in houses… just imagine the hell he'd have to go through.

And busy little Max was working his ass off trying to purify all of these antiques. It usually took him a good hour to make sure one was done correctly, but now he had to spend thirty minutes and that was hard work and took up a good deal of his strength. Especially since he constantly had to go back since he made a small, grave, little error that _had _to be fixed.

Slacking off can do that to you.

For the remainder of the two days of work, they did nothing. They completed all of their work, their new 'friends' wouldn't be over for a week or less and there weren't any signs of a new artifact awakening anytime soon.

What they did receive was two months of work off. Technically, they didn't receive that break, it was more like a break that was forced upon them. It was going to happen anyway since no more art is going to be detected in two months worth most probably.

So, for the remainder of their 'vacation' they relaxed a bit to rid themselves of the tension. They'd been working so hard and wasn't giving anytime to rest well. Exhaustion was an adjective they didn't like; it's a good thing they are diligent workers, no?

Time passed by like a turtle as their muscles and mind eased into a blissful slumber.

"Rei?" came the voice of the soft spoken Max that flowed with the blithe atmosphere.

Blonde hair wavered side to side as he shook his head as if saying 'never mind.'

"You should speak your mind if something is troubling or concerning you," Rei said with closed eyelids and his hands behind his head. Max should know by now that never speaking his mind brought trouble for them. Then again, Rei only tried to pester it out of him to a low degree, so he too was one to blame.

"Ah, it's nothing."

xxxxxxxxxx

Three days passed and nothing particularly fun happened to the young half-breeds.

Having nothing to do, young Rei considered today to be one of those days where the hot sun shone bright at the right amount to give him a nice sun bath. Sun bathing was a daily habit he picked up and made him feel so pleasant further than words and expressions could possibly comprehend. The sun just seemed to burn off all of his problems.

Then, during a luxurious sun bath, along came a phoenix with a parchment attached to her orange talons tied by a black silk string that was to be delivered to someone. Rei happened to be the someone that this beautiful phoenix was aiming for and she dropped the parchment on top of his head; disturbing his nap.

"Dranzer?" he noted as he looked up the bird slowly swooping down onto the Earth. He looked at the paper that now lied on his stomach and picked it up. "I'm guessing this is from Kai or Tyson, no?" he lifted up the paper and read it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah!" shrieked Kenny. He clutched his chest, leaned to the floor from his chair and huffed loudly as he lifted his head to glare at Tyson. Well, assume it's a glare since you can't really tell, but moving on. He shouted at the young, energetic fellow for spooking him and told him to not disrupt his studies. He claims is vital to his future and doesn't want to be a freeloader.

"I am not a 'freeloader' for your information," defended Tyson. Grandpa sent me here to…"

"Yes, yes. I know. You came here to get a better education than the ones near your dojo and the Hiwatari's happened to be good friends with your grandfather. I know. Geez, Tyson." Kenny rolled his eyes and got back to his studies.

"Chief, you're just as boring as Kai. Come on! I came here to entertain myself somehow, not to be around a study freak nor with a mellow person who refuses to speak with anyone…"

Kenny looked up from his gigantic book once again, and faced Tyson. "You have to understand Kai's position and what he feels right now. I even think he's a bit embarrassed considering this did happen right in front of a guest."

Tyson sighed. "Yeah, I know… but still, I'm bored!" he hollered like a wolf that was in sheer displeasure.

Kenny just rolled his eyes and watched Tyson fiddle around with various items in his room that interested his eyes if something like that were possibly. Obviously, he still wasn't having fun while touching everything that launched annoyance chills down Kenny's spine.

"Nothing to do, nothing to do!" Tyson sang to attempt entertainment.

"Go read a book then. If you can."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Max! Rei! Oh! Where did they head off to this time?" A distressed turtle inhumanly rubbed the sides of his head.

Reasons like this always got Draciel in trouble. How old were these trouble-makers named Max and Rei again? Old enough to know what common sense is. The egoistic fools could easily tell him where they were going. It's not like he couldn't keep a secret.

The turtle walked his slow, turtle pace through the forest shouting his companions' name, but not loud enough to be heard by the quick-to-anger, Driger. If that feline learned of this…

Draciel quivered at the imaginings. He really needed to find them.

Meanwhile, Max was trailing behind Rei who was running at high speeds; speeds to high for him.

"Rei?" Max was probing as to what he was planning. He was smiling ecstatically and sprinting much too quickly.

As for the witty bit beast, he continued running and smiling with various thoughts in his head. Thoughts of how during this time off of theirs, not once were they truly relaxed. All kinds of thoughts ran rushed endlessly and scattered to every part of their minds. Images of their past, Kai and Tyson, their bit beast friends and, ultimately, their life within this forest just landed on them like one massive rock. A massive rock they couldn't lift and had no idea how to eliminate.

That is until Rei received a message from a little bird and figured it out. Figured out a way to rid themselves of this huge rock called burden.

The cheery cat turned back to Max and beamed.

"We're escaping relaxation."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tyson. Come!" Kai banged open Kenny's room while standing and gazing at the naive man. He literally made Tyson leap up and tumble off the stool he stood on to observe some of the many books Kenny owned. Well, you can't really blame him, that was one of the first forms of interaction he had with Kai for a lengthy period of time now.

"Um… sure, but why?" Tyson staggered up from the floor, dusted himself off, and walked over to Kai.

"Don't question me," he firmly replied as he spun around; crossing his arms with a feeble smirk on his face like he suddenly knew what he was missing and wanted to express it. Expressing with others and in ways that made him happy.

Torturing Tyson granted him much delight.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No! I refuse to help you two again. I know for sure that Driger will have my head. I bet he wants my head in general, that tiger doesn't like me!"

"Please, Dragoon. Driger allowed us to meet them; all you're doing is allowing them in through the entrance, it's not like we're going to their home or anything," Rei begged.

"Oh, please!" Max too joined in on the beseeching and in spite of everything, the dragon refused. No matter what they did. Puppy eyes, blackmail, crying, begging on their knees. Nothing.

They continued begging, insisting and yet, still, he stayed the same. This was one stubborn dragon.

Even Draciel, who had finally caught up with them, pitied them as he was watching from inside the lake where this was all taking place. What was so special about his modest home anyway? Trouble seemed to always be delft with there…

"What are they doing!" Tyson exclaimed making Kai turn in see what Tyson was seeing. From Tyson's distance at the lake where they saw Rei and Max, all he saw was a huge, blue and ferocious dragon glaring down at the two bit half-beast who were on their knees begging. From his point of view, angle and perspective, this would seem as though they were crying for mercy and to be spared from a hungry monster.

So what would be his course of action?

Why, to protect his darling friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yes, a short chapter. Sorry about that, but that just seemed like the perfect place to end it. At least our characters are ending up back together. And starting with this chapter, I plan to get simile, metaphor, personification, etc., happy. Maybe even trying adding more voice into my writing as well. I'm experimenting with my writing, but the storyline will remain the same and probably still have the same style.

Speaking of which, I never knew I could actually type like this. In my own personal opinion, it felt more… in depth. You know, more description, feelings and… different. Ah, who the hell knows what I'm talking about. No one pays attention anyway.

So, review, be happy and love me. No, wait, don't love me. I don't want to develop anonymous stalkers.

Now, I need to think of reasons for me not updating in three months.

1. _School? _Too clichéd. Damn.

2. _Sick? _True, but not working.

3. _Curse the video games? _I think I've killed that excuse.

4. _A social life? _If you call sleeping and going on a eating spree with friends that.

5. _Anime? _I've most definitely overused that excuse.

6. _Writer's block? _When don't I have it?

7. _No interested? _I'm too interested. So interested I forget what I was about to type.

8. _Lazy?_ My purpose in life is to be lazy.

9. _Addiction to the internet? _That would work if I weren't known for multitasking.

10. _There is no excuse? _Not very supportive.

And from this list, I have no choice but to chose number ten. I admit, I suck, I have no excuse. Even if all of them are correct, I think ten just fucking tells it all. I. Have. No. Excuse. Don't kill me! I try! … Okay, so I don't, but that isn't the point.

Oh, how about this: I **will **try. How's that for you? It gives you a tad bit of hope. Basically none since there's a 99.9 chance I'm lying and it turns out I didn't update for another four months this time, but I know a few people will have hope in me. Maybe. A possibility. There's a chance someone might. Perhaps. … I doomed. No one will. That excuse isn't helping me much.

I did stay up till 4 in the morning rereading this, adding on and fixing my terrible grammar. I deserve some forgiveness for at least that, even if it may be inaccurate considering how incredibly sleepy I am… Damn my love for rest!

Fine then, it's up to plan B.

My dog ate my computer.


End file.
